Keyblades and Boomsticks
by the filth mizer
Summary: Reno is about to have the fight of his life, and he discovers that the new Organization XIII is on another mission.... KaiReno Chapter 12 up
1. Kairi's Journey, the beginning

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Keyblades and Boomsticks: The Kairi Chronicles**

_-Kairi x __Reno__ centric-_

PG-13, T (rating may go up if you want me to)

**fantasy/action/adventure/romance**

disclaimer: I do not own Kairi, nor do I own Reno. They are characters from the greatest games on Earth, _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Final Fantasy 7._ They are owned by Square Enix. Except, that Kairi belongs to _both_ Square Enix _and_ Disney.

Reno: (whispers to me) you're weird…  
blood-coloured angel: (laughs) yes, yes, very…

Kairi: xD ….

blood-coloured angel: Let's just hope it doesn't become one of those kinds of fan fiction I like doing….

Reno: (pales) please, gods, NO!

blood-coloured angel: Eheh…. xD I love you too, Reno….

Reno: I hate you…

blood-coloured angel: Good, that's nice…. I take that as compliments from the others….!!! (Twirls around in Rufus' office chair.)

_Summary:_ Ah, romance fills the air, that is-till Sora finds out he's gay, Riku finds out Sora wants to be both his and Kairi's boyfriend, and Kairi weirdly understands after a few cries. Kairi is next sent to other worlds, after she wishes for happiness in her two best friends. She meets new friends of her very own and new friends of her best friends. They are; a hyperactive ninja, a quiet Sq-Leon, an abnormally calm flower seller, the antisocial and loveable "Vinny", and especially the loveable redhead-yep, Reno, and etc. Meanwhile, it's another search for Kairi. New plot twists and what not. Sora x Riku, Kairi x Reno, Axel x Namine, a very and currently one-sided Roxas x Axel. (Shounen-ai, hetero couplings. )

_"What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me_

_Don't hurt me no more._

_Baby don't hurt me._

_Don't hurt me no more._

_What is love?_

_Oh I don't know_

_Why you're not fair._

_I give you my love._

_But you don't care._

_So what is right?_

_And what is wrong?_

_Give me a sign."_

**"What is Love?"**

**Haddaway**

**Door Number 1-- **

**Kairi's Journey, the beginning.**

**Destiny****Islands****—Two Years Later after battle with Organization XIII**

**Day 1**

It was a soft and gentle kiss that was passed by two teenage boys in their late teens. Arms wrapping around each others waist, one of them had his hand in the other's hair. The lips broke apart as their eyes slowly opened revealing two different shades of blue orbs. They were still in each other's embrace. Both young men looked into each other's eyes as they smiled softly at one another.

"Sora…" said a dazed voice that escaped the silver haired male's lips.

"Riku…" said an awed voice that escaped the brunette male's lips.

"I love you, Sora," Riku said in Sora's ear.

"I know, how long has it been since we've been together?" Sora asked, smiling.

Riku smiled. "A year," he said. "So, tell me, why you still go out with Kairi?"

This made the younger boy blink. He looked down.

"Well, you see…." Sora said as he looked at Riku. "I'm scared as much as you about Kairi knowing I'm gay and if I break up with her she won't stop for a reason!" He saw Riku touch his cheek as he smiled.

"You're cute nervous like that, Sora. Just remember, I'm always here for you, and I believe Kairi will support this. She loves you too much not to," Riku said.

"That's the problem; she loves me too much… hey! Wait a minute! I didn't say anything bad about Kairi liking you better than me!"

Riku smiled. "Exactly, and I wouldn't either if now she likes you better than me, because I love you. And I care about Kairi only as a friend," Riku said as he kissed Sora on the forehead. "She might cry over it, but she'll have to accept it. We both only care for her…"

"Riku, I'm _not completely_ gay!" Sora said as he pouted. Riku laughed.

"Just talk to her, Sora, so I can openly kiss you," Riku said, chuckling as he watched the brunette blush a red. He looked to the side to hear footsteps outside the vegetation. He pushed Sora down. "Let's go take the long way so she doesn't spot us."

"Hey! You pushed"- Sora started before Riku grinned and pulled Sora up putting his arms around his waist. He light pushed Sora in front of him.

"Go."

Sora flailed before regaining his balance, and started running in front of Riku. Riku ran at the same pace as Sora before moving forward in front of him. They both laughed.

An auburn haired girl smiled up at the sunlight that flooded onto her features. She had gained even more curves over the two years and her hair has grown so that it reached her waist. She casually clipped one side of her hair with two star charm, purple clips criss-crossed on one single strand of long dark auburn hair. Her dark blue eyes reflected the exact shade of the deep blue sea as she looked out to the waves of Destiny Islands. To her, it was another summer to reminisce about. She felt happy and sad at the same time.

Today was their last summer. A summer with the three of them; Riku, Sora and Kairi together before they had a Farewell Party for Riku. He was going to college. And Kairi just did not want to even think of what would happen to the three of them when Riku goes away. Although, she knew she and Sora would miss him terribly when he was gone and would think nothing, but him, when he goes off to college. She hoped that he would not forget about the three of them being together running around and playing with each other on the beaches of the unpopulated island in the archipelago of Destiny Islands. She smiled, sadly, as she heard the sound of two boys running over to her. She turned and smiled at them as they ran towards her.

"Don't tell me you went to the store," Riku joked as he looked at Kairi's getup. Kairi flushed a small shade of pink and giggled.

"Yeah I did, I went with Selphie," Kairi confessed as she posed in front of her two best friends. "So, how do I look?"

Sora looked at her, as Kairi smiled at him, flipping long waist-length locks of dark auburn back, which spilt over her shoulder as her smile broadened. Riku crossed his arms over his chest as Kairi turned around in her new outfit and smiled. "I think half of me got inspired-and such-and made up a style. I guess this is what came from it," Kairi continued as Sora and Riku looked at one another. They both smiled at one another as Riku squeezed Sora's hand. Sora gave him a "wait-for-awhile" looks as he smiled at Kairi.

"You look wonderful, Kairi," Sora said as he smiled at her.

The seventeen year old girl smiled.

(Note: I will describe Kairi's outfit later, just to let you know, I want to get on with the story….)

"Thanks," was all the girl could muster as she looked at her boyfriend. "Well, now that you mention it, it's our anniversary…today."

Sora's eyes widened. "What?"

"Our anniversary…. You know…. When we both started our relationship and oddly enough… when we three started our friendship…." Kairi said as she held on to both of the boys' hands. She smiled sweetly as she watched Sora and Riku awkwardly held one another's hands. Kairi broadened her smile at the two boys, and turned around, missing the look on Sora's face as he looked at Riku and vice-versa. Riku gestured to Sora about telling Kairi, but before he got the chance, Kairi grinned again and started to talk again.

"Let's go have a picnic, I prepared the meal and we should go eat before the kids arrive and ruin our fun," Kairi said as she pulled the boys with her onto the small board walk up to the tree house they used to hang out in.

During the years, the island started getting populated by little kids and big kids alike, including the teenagers. All of the kids would watch on as they hung out, looking after their very own friends to make sure nothing bad happened. The island was close to the mainland everyone else lived on. And pretty much, the island gets crowded with many kids from the ages of six through oldest-like Riku. And today was one of those days the island would fill up with kids from the mainland.

"C'mon! Stop being so surprised!" Kairi said, pulling both young males with her.

**Hallow Bastion Day 1**

** "**Seriously, Reno, are you _surprised_ about getting attacked by neo-Heartless?!" said Yuffie as she put her hands on her hips looking over at Reno as he looked over at Cid trying to reconfigure their light device they set up all over the area. "You remember what Merlin said about them, right?"

Reno stuck his tongue out as he rested his boomstick on his left shoulder. "Bah, I could care less…. I nearly fell _asleep_ during his explanations," he said as he was interrupted by a dirty-blonde male that stood near him.

"Correction, Reno, you _fell_ asleep during the explanations," said the dirty-blonde male as he smirked.

Yuffie rolled her eyes as she watched Reno yell at the man.

"Shut up, Rufus! You're lucky I even like fighting those things…. Or I wouldn't have even taken up the job of protecting you, zo to!" Reno said. (Note: Yeah I know Reno wouldn't be able to speak up against Rufus without a double barrel gun in his face. But guys, this is the _Kingdom Hearts_ world. Reno and the others can be a little on the out-of-character side, yeah? )

Yuffie looked over at Leon and they both sighed.

The redhead looked at Leon. "So, what are ya gonna do at the Bailey today, Squall?" he asked.

Leon glared at Reno. "It's Leon… not Squall…." Leon said.

Yuffie sighed as she looked over at Cid while Cid looked over at her. They just rolled their eyes and watched as Reno got himself in another argument with Leon on whether to call Leon by his real name, Squall, or not to. It was going on for some time until Elena shot up into the sky. It brought everyone back down to earth.

"We did not join this organization for nothing, so stop fighting and act like the double-digit versions of your ages," Elena said as she put her gun back in her gun holster. She, then, crossed her arms over her chest.

"And as for Sephiroth, we have him running around town still laughing his butt off," Cloud said. "And we still haven't found Vincent…."

Reno groaned. "Seriously, the guy has been lost for _years _now. Can't we just say he got turned into a Heartless and be done with it?" Reno asked annoyed with Cloud for his in-character trait of dwelling on bad things that happened in the past. He sighed as he saw Yuffie standing across from him and sweat dropped. "Erm…." He looked over at his friend, Rude for help, but Rude just averted a brow. Sighing, Reno gave in to Cloud's reminder. "Yeah, I guess we'll still have to look for the freak show…."

Aerith smiled and clapped her hands together. "Alright, so what should we exactly do about that?" she asked, trying to level up the optimism that seemed to be the lack there of in the room. (Note: Using Aeris' _Kingdom Hearts_ name if you don't mine….Dx ) She immediately got stared upon by the others in the room.

"What took you so long to get back to the Bastion?" Cid asked Rufus.

Rufus just smiled a small smile as if plotting what other stuff he could say that would piss the others off. "It was safer to stay in another world and play it low-key while you guys did the dirty work," he said as his eyes twinkled a weird glint in his eyes. Cid just sighed. "Sure my body guards did some fighting, but not much… and those Nobodies….. It seemed like we needed an _endless_ supply of phoenix downs…" (Note: Oh the_ irony_….)

"I wonder when that Sora kid will visit," said Leon as he crossed his arms over his chest. "The kid was interesting."

Reno blinked. "What kid?"

Yuffie blinked. "Oh yeah, you were in another world with the new leader of Hallow Bastion… yeah this kid came here with a strange key weapon and said that he was looking for his friends named Riku and Kairi. The first time he needed to find the two and the second time he needed to find just Riku. He was pretty much in a hurry and so we took him around and showed him what our organization was doing to save Bastion from the Heartless. Squ—Leon showed him to the Bailey for gods know what…. Since, I don't remember, oddly. Sora was who warned us about who were called Nobodies and quickly after that, Sora left for another world. He came back, but he was in a big hurry to find Kairi again. His purpose was to save the worlds and save the hearts of others from the Heartless with his sword in the shape of a key."

"A sword shaped like a key…?" Tseng asked.

"Yeah."

"It's able to unlock stuff 'n open gates to other worlds," Cid said as he looked up from what he was doing. "He met Cloud in the Heracles world when Cloud was a gladiator…."

Reno practically choked on his own saliva. He started laughing. "I could just see it now…. Cloud…. The greatest _hero_…"

Cloud just sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Merlin's cooped up in his hideout…. It's been taking long…. Should we talk to him about what's been going on?" he asked.

"About the mysterious re-appearance of Nobodies and Heartless?" Yuffie asked.

Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, we really should….perhaps we'll see Sora again. I wonder how he's doing," Aerith said, hopefully.

Reno rolled his eyes at Aerith's hopefulness and watched as Tseng's expression softened at the flower girl. He snickered, wondering if he should tease Tseng later on about how dopey he looked watching Aerith.

Tifa came in with Merlin.

Reno smirked. "Well if it isn't Lockhart and Merlin," he said.

Tifa glared at him. "It's _Tifa_ not Lockhart," Tifa growled at him.

Tifa looked over at Cloud. "We managed to find some new information on Vincent's disappearance," she said.

Cloud nodded.

**Destiny****Islands**** Day 2**

Kairi grinned as she watched the boys playing in the water as she sat on her towel looking over at the water. She was sitting next to Selphie as she watched Wakka and Tidus and then Riku and Sora playing water war with them. She giggled as Sora tripped over Tidus and landed on his face in the water. Riku helped up as Riku muttered something in Sora's ear and at that moment, Kairi saw a small flush on Sora's cheeks. Selphie looked over at her as she waved a hand in front of Kairi before Kairi shook her head and looked over at Selphie.

'I must be seeing things…' she thought.

"So, you didn't tell me what you did a while back!" Selphie said. "Like a year ago when you suddenly decided to play hooky on us…."

Kairi nervously giggled. "Oh that, I had a sudden family emergency…. It took extremely long," she lied. 'What should I _possibly_ tell Selphie? Oh, I went to different worlds and got captured by some really weird, but kinda hot guy who hardly exists who calls himself Axel. I _swear_ the guy wants down _everyone's_ pants. And that I was imprisoned by some other hot guy who has mental issues…. Well in need of anger management. Oh yeah, did I mention I narrowly escaped the first time I went to other worlds with my heart intact? Oh well, thanks to Sora… for saving me….oh yeah, did I mention that Sora has a new weapon now?' she thought. 'I don't _think_ so….'

Sora and Riku were walking out as they past by the cooler and stopped there laughing and muttering things to one another which was very inaudible to Selphie and Kairi's ears. Were they speaking Pig Latin? Maybe. Though an extremely weird kind. They seemed to actually know what the other was saying as they walked through the beach.

Though that little scene as Kairi saw Sora blushing. She only guessed it was because Sora was embarrassed for making her laugh by falling into the sand face first. But she could see that Riku kept doing it. She couldn't believe the others didn't see it. What she could not believe was Tidus and Wakka seemingly not watching the two boys.

"Hey, let's get some ice pops, guys!" Tidus shouted over the chaos and confusion as the small group of friends headed towards a stand in, which a person from the mainland. He started for his flip-flops getting them as he ran after Wakka. Selphie grinned over at Kairi as she looked at her.

"C'mon!" she said as she pulled Kairi up as Kairi watched Riku and Sora run over to the ice-cream stand.

'Was I just imagining that?' she thought as she watched Riku and Sora run over to the ice cream stand. Sora looked over at Riku and smiled at Kairi. He grinned as she smiled a small smile. 'I guess I was…'

"Kairi, we'll both pay for yours," Sora said as he smiled at Kairi, whom nodded. She looked over to the menu and ordered. She also put in Sora and Riku's orders before they fought over who gets what.

"Nice idea Kairi," Riku complimented her.

'They're so nice today…. They're usually just teasing me,' Kairi thought. 'But lately they've been rather… I dunno…. Weird… Maybe _we are_ drifting apart….' She smiled sadly at both Sora and Riku before she received her order and waited for Selphie, Wakka and Tidus to order their ice-cream before they headed back to their place at the beach. She shrugged as she followed after the others and watched as Sora, Wakka, Tidus and Riku were having a grand ol' time talking and eating their ice-creams to even look over at what the girls were doing. Kairi and Selphie looked at one another and walked over to where the guys were talking about.

"So, you're confused about what team you're on?" was all Kairi could hear of the conversation as she and Selphie blinked and watched as the guys talked about someone whom was confused if he was gay or straight. Kairi wondered who was Tidus talking about as he asked no one in particular if he was gay or straight. She felt like blushing.

Sure, Kairi knew about these kinds of things and they made her blush. Well, Kairi liked it secretly. Selphie giggled at her response, unable to continue concealing the fact that they were listening to the boys. Sora whirled around, extremely scared that Kairi might have listened on the conversation until he saw her confused face and then he calmed down. He smiled at her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Selphie asked as she giggled a bit.

"Nothing that is any of your business," Tidus said as she crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Selphie who started laughing as she watched him turn red with annoyance with her. Kairi could not help but smile a bit as she watched the whole scene. She looked over at Sora. "Mind telling me what you're talking about?" she asked.

Sora looked at her. "Well, you see…."

"We were joking about each other's sexuality, we're straight, right guys?" Tidus asked, as Sora's eyes widened in relief, as well as Riku. Wakka and Tidus gave Riku and Sora a nuggie. Sora and Riku nodded as Wakka furiously nodded his head. Kairi and Selphie averted brows and looked at one another before they walked back to their towels, the boys hanging out with one another as the day went by quickly.

**Hallow Bastion Day 2**

Aerith looked outside at the buildings that made up Hallow Bastion. Her hands clasped together as she looked at the sky with her emerald eyes. She sighed as she looked at the passing clouds as she realized something was up. She heard footsteps as she looked behind her at a dark haired male in black clad with a low ponytail. Once she saw the marking in middle of the man's forehead, she smiled softly, recognizing the man in the shadows.

"Tseng," she said as she looked over at the dark haired male, smiling a small smile. She finally turned back to gaze towards the sky and looked up at the clouds. Tseng joined her as he stood a few feet away from her looking at the clouds as they went by.

"Do you feel something is wrong, Aerith?" asked the tall male as he stood next to Aerith.

Aerith looked down at her hands as she looked back up at the sky. (Note: I will tell you about the new outfits of each person in the end author notes before I end each chapter :D.)

"It just doesn't seem right… it's too quiet…" Aerith whispered as she looked up.

Tseng looked over at Aerith and nodded.

"Feels like there's something that is missing out there…. I dunno…. Like we missed something when Sora was here…" Aerith said. "Like there is something we must understand," she continued to whisper.

Tseng nodded as he looked in as the clouds moved slowly through the sky.

---

"C'mon, Reno, you're holding us up with your constant food breaks," complained Elena as she looked over at the redhead, disapprovingly, especially at the panyaki in his hand and a paper bag inside an "o" shaped arm grip.

Reno sighed as he ate another treat as he looked at Elena. "Calm down, not like there's gonna be heartless and nobody attacking us…" he said, "And besides…. Can't a guy like me get some food? Look how _skinny_ I've become while we were looking after Shinra!"

Elena sighed as she looked at Reno's walking form walking towards her. He walked past her catching up with Rude. "See? No problem…." Reno said as he smirked at Elena.

Elena sighed.

**Destiny****Islands**** Day 3**

Kairi turned in her sleep as she was having a recurring dream. Hair was spread out in a crown of auburn hair and tears spread to her features as she twisted and turned. Hair near her hairline was slicked with cold sweat as sweat beads formed at her hairline. Her dark blue eyes were closed over so tightly to try and block out the nightmare that was coming towards her. She was biting her bottom lip to keep from crying and screaming out loud and waking up her adoptive parents.

Kairi came to the island at age eight only to find that she had no parents to help her fit into the new environment and only a boy that guided her into the mainland. There, she was placed in an orphanage and was cared nicely by the orphanage manager. She hung out with Riku and Sora. Later, on she was adopted by a kind couple, which made her happy to call them her mother and father. Kairi was raised to be who she was now.

She didn't want to wake them up for fear she was going to upset them. She could not bear to tell them what she went through with Sora and Riku. She only had her two best friends there to help her through this one.

But it seems that in this dream, all she saw were the bodies of thousands of people and worlds that have not opened their doors to the keyblade just yet. She had a dream where there was something Kairi needed to find and she summoned a flowery keyblade. Though quizzical sayings and quotes saying "Don't be afraid" and such were another matter as Kairi, in her dream, turned around to find a rising shadowy figure behind her with another figure.

"Im-Impossible… Sora _killed_ the Nobodies," she whispered as the two figures attacked her. She watched as Sora and Riku appeared in front of her after she was swatted away by the Nobody.

"Sora! Riku! Get out of here!" she called to them as they both turned to her and smiled. She blinked and watched as Sora and Riku were turned into sparkling pieces of dust as their hearts went into the air. "SORA! RIKU!"

Kairi turned around to see Roxas and Namine.

"It's your turn… you must fight," Roxas said, his eyes opening to a steely blue gaze.

Namine nodded her head as she looked at Kairi.

"You guys seemed familiar…"

"Little girl, little girl, come out and play!"

Kairi watched in horror as she watched a group of hooded trench coat clad figures appeared.

"N-No…. it can't be…." Kairi said as she watched in horror. She turned around only to find a girl holding her hair up, pulling on it and grinning, sadistically at her.

"Now, now… which enemy will rip you up?"

Kairi screamed as she sat up suddenly.

"Kairi?! Is something wrong?" asked Kairi's mother who came in the door, hurriedly. Kairi turned her dark blue gaze at her mother and smiled a small smile.

"It's nothing, mother. Just a really scary nightmare…" Kairi said, trying to control her shudders. Her mother smiled as she hugged Kairi to her.

"If it scares you too much, come talk to me okay? Maybe we can get a dream catcher for you," Kairi's mother said as she smiled. Kairi watched as her mother turned to the door. She turned around.

"Breakfast is ready. I'm walking your father to the train station and going grocery shopping. If there is anything you need, just let me know, alright?"

Kairi smiled and turned to the window.

"What was that dream?"

---

Sora clutched at Riku as Riku kissed him. They were out on the fallen tree trunk, thinking Kairi wasn't coming to the island today. They were questioning her absence, but it seemed as though Riku was hungering for him. Sora was as well.

Pale hands touched tan skin of the brunette as both boys lowered themselves on the sand. Embraces, kisses, and nips filled their late morning as they laid there each asking each other where was Kairi, but right now what they wanted to ask is "Should we kiss?"

They did not care what was going on as a familiar row boat happened to be coming up to the port a little ways down the island as Riku kept kissing Sora. They broke another kiss as they stared at each other's eyes. Blue eyes matched blue eyes as they stared at one another and smiled. Riku was still silently questioning when Sora was going to go on his actions and break up with Kairi. It was obvious that the brown haired boy, whom the silver haired male was running fingers through his hair, was unsure about all the emotions that each friend was giving him. Of course he stilled loved Kairi more than a friend, but it was Riku that gave him these emotions and feelings of want and being wanted so stronger than Kairi's want for Sora and Kairi's giving to Sora.

They did not hear the footsteps and humming that Kairi was taking and doing as she walked through the island carrying a basket full of food and treats she brought from the household.

---

That's when she saw it.

The two males lying on the sand staring at one another lovingly and playing with each other's hair. Riku was on top of Sora and Sora was underneath him. Sora's outfit was a bit open revealing enough skin that Riku nipped and suckled, because the evidence was quite clear as a small rash.

'So I wasn't imagining it…' Kairi thought as she remembered what Sora kept saying to her when he was saving her. She remembered what he told her when she and he were breaking away. Sora wanted to find Riku and he wanted Kairi to stay safe at home. If only Kairi fought the urge to fight their breaking apart and tell Sora, she could fight too. Maybe then, she would have a chance to win Sora over. But at the time, Kairi did not realize Riku was in love with Sora and Sora was too blinded by his love for Kairi. And, she was too blinded for her love for Riku until Sora saved her….

Kairi dropped her basket.

She had always been weak. Too weak to stand up for what she wanted in Sora. Too weak to stand up for she wanted to protect Sora with all her heart, but he was away and she was stuck staying home waiting for him.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying. She was trying to tell herself she was happy for Sora, but right now, all she wanted was a good cry.

It was that moment that she realized Sora was good with Riku and not with her.

She wanted out.

The noise of the basket made woke Sora and Riku up to reality as they realize that Kairi was standing there and caught them in their blissful act. Sora's face contorted into sadness and pain as he watched Kairi turn around started to flee away from the scene that was tell-tale that Sora wanted Riku.

Not her.

Riku looked to the side as his face contorted into hurt and pity for the girl.

He knew she loved both of them more than friends. She first felt in love with Riku and Riku didn't know. She was let down by Riku when she was his prisoner when he was a puppet of Heartless' reconstruction of Ansem. She then realized her growing feelings for Sora ever since she met him on the beach where she did not know of her memories. She went after Sora waiting for him at home. He knew her thoughts right now. He looked down. He should have been happy that he won Sora and not Kairi. He knew that if Kairi were to fight Sora's thoughts and stayed with him, Kairi would win Sora's heart and not him.

But all he felt was sympathy and sadness, like he did not deserve Sora at all.

"Kairi!" Sora called out to Kairi's fleeting form.

"Sora…" Riku said. "Go to her and tell her…comfort her…"

Sora looked over at Riku. "We'll go together though…"

"It's best if you should… I'll follow up later…"

Sora nodded as he got up, fixing up his shirt as he left running after where Kairi left. Riku looked over at the basket as he felt a ping of pain.

He never realized Kairi loved him until she was there during the second fight. He only had a clue when she was with Sora in his fight against the reconstruction of Ansem.

"Kairi…Sora…" Riku merely said as he watched Sora run over to Kairi.

---

Kairi was crying as she untied the knot of her boat and placed the rope into her rowboat.

"Kairi! Wait! I could explain!" Sora shouted.

"That you're in love Riku? I accept your sexuality, Sora, but what I can't accept is your lying. When did this occur?"

Sora was dumb for a moment. "A year ago…."

"And we?"

"We were nearly two years…."

"Exactly, so you should think about what you did. You should have told me after those eighteen months that you are in love with Riku!"

"Kairi… I …"

"Not another word…" Kairi said. "I should have looked into this possible love between you two… _before_ I even considered of deepening our friendship into something more, Sora… I'm sorry, but you'll just have to give me time to understand this…" She started to get into the boat when she felt two hands on her arm. "Sora, Riku…"

"Each of us felt this way… once or twice…. But are we going to just let this end our friendship?" Riku asked. "Sure, me and Sora are a pair, but we're still a trio… me and Sora are still here for you….if you feel it's best to cry alone… then tell us… we'll let you, but we are _not_ ending your friendship with us."

Kairi nodded as she went into the boat. She smiled, sadly at both of them. "Too much has happened for me today…. I'm going to go home and cool down…. Why don't you eat the food I left your guys? It might spoil…" she said. "Please be happy…. Sora, Riku… I understand… we all do…"

With that, Kairi's hand slipped away as she pushed off with her foot and watched as she stood there letting the wind push her away from the island. Tears fell from her eyes as she smiled at them.

Sora and Riku watched her with widened eyes with surprised looks on their faces. Since when was Kairi this inwardly strong?

_Please be happy…Sora, Riku…I understand…we all do…_

They stood there, helpless, watching Kairi sit down and started rowing back towards the mainland.

"What should we do?" Riku asked.

"We're not eating the food… we'll eat the food with the three of us together…. It's just not right with just the two of us…" Sora said as he looked down. Riku hugged him as he patted him and they both walked towards where they were, the basket waiting for them.

---

Kairi was still crying as she rowed through the waters.

_Now the truth has been said. Now the journey will begin._

Kairi looked up at the sky wondering what the familiar voice was speaking to her softly.

"Who are you!?" Kairi looked up, her tear-stained face obvious in the daylight.

_You'll know soon. Don't be afraid, keep the light… fight the darkness…you are another key…_

Kairi looked about trying to find where the voice was coming from.

_Now you will learn true strength, Princess…_

Kairi watched in horror as she was taken in by light.

---

Sora looked over at the light. What was that?

**Hallow Bastion**

Yuffie was hanging out at the Bailey, sitting on the ledge as she ate a rice ball and looked to the sky.

She was aimlessly kicking her legs back and forth as she smiled at the daylight. She heard the sounds of the machine as it went into a mode in which there was nothing until a few neo-Nobodies and neo-Heartless appeared. But she looked in back of her.

There was nothing.

Until…

Yuffie saw a big light that crashed down only to find an auburn haired female lying on the ground, injured, tear-stained, and unconscious. The girl held a floral keyblade in her hand.

She seemed to be the exact description of a girl Sora was talking about.

Was this the girl that Sora was talking about?

Yuffie grinned as she noticed the keyblade disappearing into Kairi's chest as a sprinkle of powdery light. She also felt a bit uncomfortable because of what this meant.

Whenever someone is defeated there is always another enemy after the fight. She sighed as she looked around and noticed Reno walking trying to keep his mind on his food.

"Reno!" Yuffie called over to Reno as he blinked and looked over at Yuffie and just seeing her face contorted into concentration made him want to jump back at least twenty yards away from her. I guess you can say he felt that way whenever he was around any of his colleagues and the girls in that Chocobo hair's circle of friends. Well, whenever they think. Weirdly he never felt that way with Chocobo hair, instead, he felt like laughing at his thoughts and calling him "ridiculous" when he's wrong about something.

Well, Reno was a weird genius. He is a genius in the flesh of a mischievous punk who was unmotivated when it came to paperwork and taking notes. Well, he packed all information in his head.

"I'm eating, crazy-nin," Reno said towards Yuffie as she put her hands on her hips and looked at Reno. "Geez…. What do you possibly want zo to?"

"Your help…." Yuffie responded as she pointed to the dark auburn haired girl on the ground. "I can't lift her up… she's heavy…"

"Well you're skinny, kid."

"Hey! I'm only a few years younger than you…."

"Well…. Those few years matter…" Reno scoffed as he smirked, watching the ninja fume. He always felt it was funny when he pissed someone off. He always was rolling on the floor whenever he saw Elena fume from frustration-over Tseng's ignorance to her Tseng-worship rituals. It consisted of following Tseng around the office while Tseng always walked away from her. It was pretty much walking tag and Elena was "it".

But, back to the hyperactive ninja who needed his help.

"So, you want me to lift this girl up?" Reno asked as he gestured with his head towards the girl on the ground.

"She's Sora's friend what do you expect!" Yuffie called to Reno. "If you do this, I may save the mayor if you're too busy to do so…"

Reno put his hand to his chin. "I guess…. Or maybe you could buy me ramen for a week…"

Yuffie blinked.

"No…. it's not that…." Reno said rolling his eyes. "I'm too laz—"

"You steal!"

Reno slapped his forehead with his hand in frustration. "No, I don't, idiot. You just owe me food or saving my boss' ass… got it?" he asked as he picked the dark auburn haired girl up.

"We bring her back to Cloud's."

"Why?"

"Squall, Aerith and I live with Cloud and Tifa, and Cid lives else where near Merlin I imagine."

With that Reno and Yuffie went off for Cloud's place.

Author's Note:

_Remember the following:_

_Final Fantasy © Square Enix._

_Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix/Disney._

_Any new characters I put in here are © to moi._

_Thank you._

_Now for some explanation—Kairi and Sora are eighteen. I might be doing some math wrong. Since KH version of characters look nothing like their original age in their respectable games I would like to warn you that if you see an age of a character that you do not agree on, please keep silent. Please repeat that statement in your very heads. Cloud does not look like he's in his twenties in Kingdom Hearts and Sephiroth did not look his age either. Nor did Yuffie, Squall, the Gullwings, Tidus or Wakka in the long run._

_In this fanfiction, you'll see characters that are not in Kingdom Hearts that are Final Fantasy characters. I'm thinking about other X, VIII, VII, X, and XII characters. Though I do not know much about Versus XIII or FFXIII, I may put the characters as cameos. I've kept a little bit of their respectable roles, but I'm putting in bits of twists I guess. Just keep silent though if you don't like it._

_Remember, this is KairiReno centric, please note this. I tried to put Kairi in a new light since I wasn't too happy with her in Kingdom Hearts or in Kingdom Hearts 2. She really needs a personality adjustment. She's too idealistic and too optimistic. Thank you stars Namine is her Nobody…I'll try my hardest in chapter two since I like Kairi anyway._

_Now for the new outfits and first is up—Roxas, Namine and Kairi._

**Kairi**—Black strap dress like Namine's white dress with a zipper down the middle. She wears black arm warmers with zippers down the sides. She wears purple clips with stars criss-crossing over a large strand of hair. Kairi's hair goes to her waist. She wears black shorts and black and pink sneakers that zips in the middle. The pink part of her sneakers is criss-crosses around the shoe. She wears a purple choker with a key as a charm that has a heart and flower on the handle. She wears an pink over wrap that has zippers down the sides of it and is held by two black belts. Look at her second appearance clothing. It's similar to that. She wears a dark purple hood attached to the black dress' straps.

**Namine**—Her blond hair goes down to her waist like Kairi's. She wears light blue and white knee-high boots with zippers up the sides and silver Papou fruit as charms on the zippers. She wears a dark blue choker with a silver papou fruit as a charm. Namine wears a silver necklace with a key as a charm that is very much like Kairi's key, but the heart part is cracked in the center to represent she's a Nobody. She wears her white dress with a small over jacket that is a scoop neck in white and light blue. A nobody symbol in white is embroidered into the center on her chest of her over jacket and in the center of her back of her over jacket. On her sleeves is the same logo for the nobodies. The sleeves are outlined with white. She wears dark blue shorts under her dress. She wears a dark blue clip in her hair with a star hair clip on one her strands of hair. Attached to the over jacket is a white hood which she wears a lot.

**Roxas—**His hair is in its usual 'do. He wears a black long hooded trench coat like his Organization XIII one. He wears his rings and his bracelet. He wears black boots with checkered criss-crosses around the ankles of his boots. He wears a red shirt underneath his trench with checkered criss-crosses and a black nobody symbol on his chest of his shirt. He wears dark gray pants. Around his necklace is a chain with his shuriken as a charm.

_Well, that's about it folks. I hope you liked the story. See you next chapter._


	2. Memories and Familiar Faces

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Keyblades and Boomsticks: The Kairi Chronicles**

-_Kairi x Reno centric-_

PG-13--T--that is if you want me to rate it upwards… (Grins mischievously.)

Reno: (screams from fangirls)

Kairi: (hiding in the corner from fanboys)

Reno and Kairi: (stares at each other in awkward silence) o.O …?

Reno and Kairi: (pales from maniacal laughter from the author)

Disclaimer: Now, children, I do not own _Kingdom Hearts_ nor _Final Fantasy 7_ and the other _Final Fantasy_ stories that show up here…. They are all pwned by Square Enix. However, _KH _is pwned by _both_ Disney and Square Enix.

_Summary:_ Couplings throughout story so far: Kairi x Reno and Sora x Riku. Sorry, I'm a crazy yaoi fangirl… Anyways…. The summary is basically about Kairi fighting a war on her very own and wondering even more about her past thanks to her realization that Sora likes Riku more than he likes her. Kairi understands this but is extremely sad that she suddenly wishes she was somewhere else dealing with her heart ache. She's now in Traverse Town found by a ninja and a particular redhead with a boomstick… yep it's that wise guy…. Reno…

"_Ever felt away with me_

_Just once that all I need_

_Entwined in finding you one day_

_Ever felt away without me_

_My love, it lies so deep_

_Ever dream of me_

_Would you do it with me?_

_Heal the scars and change the stars_

_Would you do it with me?_

_Turn loose the heaven within_

_I'd take you away_

_Castaway on a lonely day_

_Bosom for a teary cheek_

_My song can but borrow your grace…"_

"**Ever Dream"**

**Nightwish**

**Door Number 2—**

**Memories and Familiar Faces**

**Destiny Islands—the Day Kairi Disappeared**

Sora wandered throughout the streets as he walked with Riku into the mainland. He looked at the lack of a basket that was just a moment ago was in his arms. They gave the basket to Kairi's mother and left when Sora told Kairi's mother that Kairi was probably in her secret place again. He also told Kairi's mother that he and Kairi and Riku got into a fight with one another and Kairi was the most hurt out of all of them. He bowed towards Kairi's mother as he apologized for his behavior towards Kairi and had told Kairi's mother, Akiko, that he would make sure he apologized to Kairi in person when she has cooled down and come home.

He sighed as he looked over at Riku. Riku put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sora said as he looked up at the pale blue eyes of Riku. "What if she never went to her secret place? What if… she was lost…? You know how she is when she was bullied by Lulu…" Sora continued as he looked down.

Riku put an arm around Sora. "She'll be fine… she's gotten stronger, Sora… don't doubt her strength…" he said as he hugged Sora a quick hug before he went off towards his home's direction. "Sora, I'll see you tomorrow… alright?"

Sora smiled.

"Yeah, alright," Sora said as he left for his home. He walked into the household only to see his mother pale and holding the phone.

"Mom?" Sora asked as he looked at her, worriedly.

"It was Kairi's mother on the other end," said Sora's mother. "Kairi never made it home…."

Sora's eyes widened. 'Kairi…' he thought as he looked down. He looked back his mother. "Tomorrow, I will start looking for her," he said.

Sora's mother nodded. "Kairi's lucky to have two young men like you and Riku at her side," she said as she smiled, broadly at Sora.

His mother turned about to finish making dinner as Sora looked down at his hands. 'I made a terrible mess….' Sora thought. (Normally in this case, the person who wields the keyblade is forgotten in his or her own world, when he or she leaves their home world. However, this is Kairi we're talking about. I don't really think anyone forgets her since she comes from another world already…. This might be a short chapter…)

**Hallow Bastion—that Night**

Yuffie watched the younger girl as she groaned in her nightmare. She sighed as she looked over at Reno whom practically reigned over Cloud's refrigerator.

"Shouldn't you get back to Rufus?" she asked as she looked over at the redhead who snatched a random apple and leaned against the counter.

"Hmph…. Not really, I was off today anyways…." Reno answered. "Anyway, do you _exactly_ know the girl?"

Yuffie nodded. "She's Sora's best female friend. Sora, you know, the Keyblade Master?" she asked. Reno shook his head.

"No. Someone said I got knocked out by a heartless and was asleep for a year. Sure I was with the others with Rufus… but they said I wouldn't wake up… for a year… so they had to put me in something so they can fix me, ya know?" Reno answered.

"Ah…" Yuffie answered as she heard the phone calling. She stood up and walked out the room. "Reno, watch her…"

Reno sighed. "Fine…." Reno answered. A grin broadened as he smirked. 'Well, at least I can look forward to a week filled with ramen lunches….!' Reno thought as he looked over at Kairi. He shrugged as he sat down next to Kairi looking down at her. 'Not bad looking…' He turned to find what Yuffie had been doing while Kairi slept, taking another bite out of his apple as he looked over at Kairi.

He decided to put another cloth on Kairi's head. Yuffie had discovered that Kairi had a fever when she landed in Hallow Bastion. He could hear Yuffie in another room talking on the phone. He sighed as he turned his attention back to the auburn haired female lying in the bed. He was glad Mr. Chocobo Hair was out of the household or he would have not gotten to—eat the apples Tifa had harvested with Yuffie. Those apples that Tifa and Yuffie picked out were extremely good apples. (Yes, I know, extremely random…. But… how am I supposed to write the eventual ness of the crack pairing? It needs to start somewhere….)

"Hmmm…. Maybe I should re-check her temperature… right?" Reno asked himself as he replaced the cloth with his hand. "She still has a temperature…. But at least it's going down a bit…."

He stopped when he checked Kairi's wrists for any indication or anymore tell-tale signs that she has a temperature and it was trying to go down. He sighed as he put the cloth back.

That's when it suddenly hit him.

_"I need to know why I am the Key Blade's Chosen," said a blonde boy as he turned his back on a familiar redhead. His gaze was cold and distant towards his friend which surprised him._

_"But they'll only hunt you down!" said the familiar redhead._

_"I have to find out… and this…. This is the only way I can…" the blonde boy said as he sighed. He walked away. "And plus, no one will miss me…"_

_"No, that isn't true!" the redhead said. "I would…"_

_Reno watched as the redhead watched the blonde walked away. What is this?_

_---_

_Reno watched as a light blinded him taking him to a lab where the computer was destroyed. He walked into another room to see the redhead and blonde standing staring at one another as the redhead turned to walk across him._

_"You remember me __**now**__, Roxas?" asked the redhead._

_"You're Axel, my best friend, __**of course**__ I __**remember**__ you!"_

_"You do? I'm so __**flattered**__. But… you're too late!"_

_His name is Axel?_

_He looks just like me._

_---_

_**So this is the end…?**_

_When Reno heard these words in his own head he watched as Axel looked up at the great nothingness. He saw a brown haired boy kneeling next to him and watched as they spoke._

_"C'mon, Axel… stand up… when we get to Kairi you can apologize to her…" said the brunette._

_**Kairi? That was Sora?!**__ Reno thought as he looked at the brunette holding a keyblade in his hand and looking with sympathy at Axel._

_"I can't…" Axel spoke as he looked over at Sora. "Sora… when you put your whole being into an attack…" he trailed on. Sora simply nodded. Axel smiled as he looked up at Sora with green eyes instead of Reno's blue ones. "All I wanted to see is Roxas… he made me feel as if I had a heart… haha…but, Sora…I don't have one… it's funny… you make me feel the same way…"_

_**Silly, me, it's because Sora is Roxas' Somebody…**__ Reno heard the thought of the familiar voice from Axel and turned to see Axel standing there. He was wearing something similar to the Organization's trench coat he wore when he was talking to Sora. He stood next to Reno not looking at him as he watched the memory go by._

_"This is … my death and your rebirth," Axel spoke up suddenly. "Kairi is a girl name Namine's Somebody… and Kairi is one special girl… to Sora and Riku of Destiny Islands… you're taking care of her well, I presume?"_

_Reno nodded._

_"Good…" Axel spoke as he watched himself fade and Sora standing up. The scene changed._

_Reno's eyes widened as he watched himself inside a container floating._

_"They used some guy named DiZ's ideas to reincarnate you…" Axel said as he watched himself appear in front of the container. The container opened suddenly as all the others turned to see Reno floating there within the machine. They did not seem to see Axel standing there, wondering if the man in front of him was his Somebody or not._

_"Same hair color, eye tattoos… heh… are you my Somebody?" Axel and Reno heard Axel in the memory asked._

_Reno watched as Axel dissolved into him._

_"Kairi I guess… is able to awaken her powers as a Keyblade Master…" Axel said. "I think they call her the Kingdom Hearts' princess… she comes from Ansem's report… I believe… you might want to look that up if you're interested in the history of that girl…"_

_Reno blinked. "I guess if Rufus asks Cloud about her…" he said._

_"Heh… you would… you're the same as I am…" Axel said. "Well, same as I __**wasn't**__…You'll see me again… you have to wake now and take care of Namine… erm… Kairi…"_

_With that Reno opened his eyes._

Reno opened his eyes as he looked around.

"Hello?" came a girl voice as Reno turned to see himself looking up at a pair of dark blue orbs looking down at him.

"Hmmm?" Reno looked about and noticed he was on the girl's lap. "Um, uh, sorry! Fell asleep!" he said as he sat up and placed a clean cloth on Kairi's head. The cloth dropped on the bed as he finally realized Kairi was sitting up. He looked about and put a hand on Kairi's forehead. 'I fail miserably, don't I?'

Her temperature dropped.

"Are you alright? Not sick or anything? Right now you're in another world called Traverse Town. Another friend of Sora is taking care of you and is getting some things from the store. She asked me to take care of you. However, I kinda slept and a—My name is Reno," Reno said as he put his hand out.

The girl blinked, but smiled as she put her hand out. "The name is Kairi, nice to meet you, Reno."

"The friend out getting somethings from the store is Yuffie… she'll come back in a little while," Reno answered. "Nice to meet you too. Hey, want an apple?"

"Uh, sure."

Reno gave Kairi an apple. "You seem kinda down," he said.

Kairi held the apple in her hands as she thanked Reno for it and took a nibble on it and looked down at it. "Truthfully, yes, but it is not something I can do about it when I'm sent to another world," she said as she smiled. Dark eyes looked down as she remembered what happened to her when she was being sent to another world. "By the way, what is this world?"

"Hallow Bastion…." Reno answered as he looked at her. "Are you sure you're going to be alright? I can find something in Chocobo Hair's fridge and whip some snack up…"

"No, it's alright… and Chocobo Hair?" Kairi asked as she giggled at the last part of the question looking up into the light blue eyes of the redhead. Reno grinned.

"You're lucky you haven't met Emo Kid… yet…. Chocobo Hair and I go way back… his real name is Cloud Strife… I fight him a lot so I guess you can say, he and I are rivals, but I guess one-sided ever since he started his little campaign of finding Sephiroth…"

"Sephiroth?"

"Yeah, some mean guy… trust me, you don't want to meet him."

"And you did?"

"I saw him a couple o'times…"

"Say, you kinda remind me of someone…"

Reno blinked. "I do?"

"Yeah, and he was holding these weird wheel things in battle…"

"Wrong weapon, I carry a boomstick…"

Kairi blinked. "Boomstick? Mine is a keyblade…"

"_Kairi! Are you another Keyblade master?!_" said a voice as Reno looked over at the side of him to see Axel.

"Axel?" Reno asked.

Kairi's eyes widened. "Axel!" she said.

"_Did you get my apology, Kairi?_" Axel asked. "_Did Namine also get my apology too?_"

Kairi nodded. "From Sora, yes… but tell me why, Nobodies aren't supposed to be remembered once they join a person's body…" she said.

_"Forgotten yes, but never lost… Kairi… there's something bad going to happen, that's why we won back your memories of us. It's also the reason why Axel is able to appear to Reno. Roxas is already to tell Sora about everything. Roxas is now Sora's guide,"_ Namine's voice said as she appeared as a translucent figure sitting on the bed next to Kairi's legs. Kairi looked at Namine with a determined look.

"Then tell me what I must do so I can return to Destiny Islands_…_" Kairi said as she looked over at Namine. "I will fight the darkness willingly…I will prove myself…to my friends at home that I can take care of myself… I will be true to them from now on…"

Namine smiled at Kairi.

Reno just sat there confused, but still amused with the girl's ability to look sad then suddenly look determined.

"_There is another group of Heartless and another group of Nobodies that want to know and control Kingdom Hearts. These Nobodies aren't like Organization XIII in their regard to only wanting their hearts back and becoming whole…"_ Axel said, looking over at Kairi. "_I'm sure Sora is about to find out about your absence on Destiny Islands, which is __**completely**__ different from when __**he**__ was away from the world… did anyone tell you what you are, Kairi?"_

"_The princess of Kingdom Hearts…"_ Namine spoke up sadly as she looked over at Kairi.

Kairi looked at them. "I think so… in order to destroy the worlds…"

"_Yes_" Axel and Namine answered.

"I can't let that happen again…" Kairi said. "I _will_ not be captured again."

Axel smirked as he looked over at Namine. "_And Namine doesn't want to be captured either…so she'll strengthen you as well by fighting along side you…"_ he said as he winked at Namine.

Namine turned a faint pink as she glared at Axel.

"I think our Nobodies have some chemistry going between them?" Reno asked as he stretched, one eye was closed and the other eye was open looking over at Axel and Namine. He watched as Namine smiled a small smile as she quickly brushed her blonde locks in front of her face.

"I personally think it's a bit too soon for that," Kairi said as she smiled. "I think it's their first time seeing each other… it's been at least awhile since they last saw one another…"

"Just what _is_ a Nobody anyway?" Reno asked Kairi.

'His eyes are so pale they pierce through me like icicles…' Kairi noted about Reno, silently, as her eyes widened at the sudden seriousness in Reno's face as she stared at her. Axel and Namine just stared at Reno. She backed away a few inches. If she were standing up she would have at least jumped a few yards away from Reno's place at her bed. "Nobodies are the other halves of us that make us whole. The ones in front of you are the strongest ones. Unlike the heartless, from what Sora tells me that these Nobodies can think and act on their own thoughts and they can make fools of us Somebodies when they want to."

Reno nodded.

"_You should go with Kairi if you want to know more about Nobodies…_" Axel said. He smirked. _"And no I didn't mean it as a comeback for that whole chemistry thing you just said…"_

Kairi blinked.

Namine was still pink. But she turned a red when Axel put a hand on her head. "Me and Namine are close friends, we met at not good times… if you must—"

"We shouldn't talk about that…" Kairi said as she sweat dropped. She noticed her Nobody was the same shade as Axel's hair. She smiled as she put a hand on the Nobody's shoulder even if her hand can only go through. Under her very touch, Namine calmed.

"_And we haven't met on good times either, Kairi,"_ Axel pointed out.

"Eheh… no we didn't…" Kairi said.

Reno looked even more confused.

"_There's some girl whom is coming to the door with groceries…_" Namine whispered as she took the chance to look away from everyone else. (Poor Namine.) "_So, um… we should go back, Axel…"_

Axel nodded.

Namine and Axel turned into small particles of light and flew inside of Reno and Kairi. Kairi put her legs over the edge of the bed as she sat on the end of the bed diagonal of Reno who was really confused about the whole conversation.

"So you're the Somebody of Axel? That's interesting… I could see that but you don't have an "L", "A" or "E" in your name…" Kairi said as a dark haired ninja girl came inside. She was frustrated with talking to a blonde haired male as another dark haired female walked inside and over to the paper bags. She began to unload the bags.

Yuffie noticed Kairi awake and Cloud noticed _both _Reno and Kairi, but _mostly _Reno.

"Why are you here, Reno?" was Cloud's way of greeting Reno.

The redhead smirked as he looked over at Cloud. "Well, I was the only male around Yuffie when Kairi appeared near the Bailey…" he said as he grinned. "By the way, this is Kairi… she's from Destiny Islands and a good friend of Sora."

Cloud stopped suddenly as he stared at her. "Wait, _that_ Sora?"

Reno nodded.

Cloud's facial features softened as he heard Yuffie's footsteps go over to the door to help Leon inside. "I am Cloud," he said as he lent out a hand towards Kairi. Kairi looked up at him before taking his hand in hers and shook it.

Reno grinned. "And what about your two other friends…" he said, gesturing with his head to Tifa and Yuffie. Leon had stepped into the room.

"So that's the punk's girlfriend?" the brunette said.

Kairi blinked. She shook her face. "No, he has a boyfriend…" she said, she looked down at her knees sadly. 'I used to be, though…' she thought, sadly as tears built into her eyes again. 'I need to return to them… they must be worried sick about me…'

"We're gonna have some stir fry today is that okay?" Yuffie asked everyone. They nodded. She smiled. "Don't look so down, girl. My name is Yuffie… you must be Kairi, yes? My friend here in the kitchen is Tifa. Hey, do you want to help out with the dinner? It'll take your mind off some stress… you must be hungry, hmm?"

Kairi nodded as she stood up and walked slowly towards Yuffie, unsteadily, because she stayed in bed for hours. She felt a bit dizzy but followed the hyperactive ninja into the kitchen.

Yuffie popped her head from the kitchen. "Reno?"

Reno blinked.

"This will be part of our deal being paid off… my share…" she said, as she grinned. "I hope you like stir fry…"

"I wanted ramen…." Reno complained. His eyes widened. "Wait. Original Wutainese stir fry?!"

Yuffie nodded.

Reno grinned. He tried to conceal his happiness. Cloud averted an eyebrow.

"Of all people, Yuff, you're inviting _him?_" asked the brunette male not introduced yet. Yuffie spoke softly in Kairi's ear. "That's Leon… I work with him now ever since we couldn't find Vinny anywhere…"

Kairi nodded. "Nice to meet you, Leon…" she said.

Yuffie smirked. "I call him Squall to annoy him…. It's his real name but he prefers 'Leon'…"

Kairi nodded. "Ah…" was all she answered with. She looked over at Reno as he looked over at her and winked.

Odd, she felt happy. Maybe it has to do with Namine and Axel?

All she could do was smile back.

**Destiny Islands**

Sora sighed as he and Riku yawned. They were on the island waiting for Kairi.

_Kairi never made it home…_

His mother's words made him remember. "That light…" he said as he sat up.

Riku looked at him with an eye open and the other closed. He was resting on Sora's leg. "What is it, Sora?"

"Riku, Kairi never made it home…." Sora said as he looked over at Riku.

Riku's eyes widened. "She didn't?"

Sora shook his head. "We need to find her…. I saw a strange light a little after she left early yesterday… we need to find her."

"We'll get Tidus, Wakka and Selphie to look around in the mainland… and we'll look here…. Then if we could…." Riku started as he sat up to find Goofy and Donald standing there.

"I think we'll get leads if we—" Sora started before Riku interjected with;

"I think we already found our leads…" he said.

Sora turned to see Donald and Goofy standing there.

"I think so too…."

_Author's Note: _

You'll have to wait for Reno, Axel, and Sora's new outfits for next chapter… my parents are pissed at me as it is… I have computer curfew now, now that I'm starting school in either a week or a week in a half… Drat…. (Pops another ice pop in mouth…)

With love,

Blood-coloured angel

PS. Confusing Reno is fun…. xD

Reno: (Glares and threatens me with boomstick.)

Kairi: xD; ….


	3. Visit from Darkness

_Author's Note:_

Before I make a fool of myself and express the new appearances of the characters in this story, I shall say that this will be some characters first appearance and second appearances for some characters. Just to explain to you, the first appearance of the Turks and Rufus Shinra are all wearing their outfits of Advent Children, however, you will see later on that Reno, Rude and Shinra get new clothes. Why? Yen Sid will explain. It's a small spoiler I should write up. However, these new clothes are quite similar to the their Advent Children appearances.

_Can't you just tell us now? Why can't the Turks be sexy in their usual outfits?_

The Turks are going to have extremely similar outfits to their normal Turk outfits. However, yet different… why? Simple. This is a new fight, new enemies they're facing… and they're gonna need clothes that will be easier to move through the wind behind a Nobody and Heartless and slash them up. Yes, Rufus will get a similar outfit as well to the one he wore in Advent Children.

Elena: Great…. Another uniform…. Dx

Reno: Do I still get my trusty goggles?

Me: That's an obvious question….

Reno: YAY!

Me: And Rude…

Rude: Hm?

Me: You're already going to wear your gloves…they'll be part of your new outfit….

Rude: o.O Ooooo…

Me: It consists of a white shirt over collared zippered shirt… black pants… combat boots—

Reno and Elena: That sounds like what we're wearing right now!!!

Me: No, no trust me…. It's _different…_hence the replacement of the suit jacket… trust me this outfit is more _durable_…

Reno: oh…. -.- oh really….

Me: Don't worry… (eyes Rufus weirdly… who is coming into the room wearing a scoop-neck shirt, black leggings and black ugs…) Hey, that looks like my clothes…

Rufus: Yeah, took them from your closet…

Me, Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena: (throws Rufus in the OOC closet and hears fangirl giggles and tackling in there)

Rufus: (Screams in pain).

Me: **Disclaimer:** I do not own FF or KH… so sue me… my job as fan is to have fun writing fanfiction and drawing fanart on crack and torture these poor characters as much as possible… I am sure that it is the same job you took up when you first got obsessed with the series FF and KH. I grant you all free food and drinks.

Reno: Food?! Drinks! ALCOHOL?! 8D

Me: Yes… that too…. -.- I'm gonna need new clothes and a new brain… after this chapter thanks to these idiots everyone and I love dearly…. You're paying for my brain surgery and new clothes, Rufus…

Rufus: O.O! (Jumps back into the OOC closet.)

Me: **Summary:** KairiReno centric. The Turks and Shinra will be wearing their first appearance clothes for another chapter and I will be lazy and wait for the next chapter to decide on their new clothes… anyways…. Kairi, after a broken heart is sent to Hallow Bastion where she meets Sora's new friends and now hers and some new friends of her very own, which includes; Reno, Rude, Tseng, Elena and maybe …. Rufus? Well, now, Kairi's job is to battle the new enemies that have been appearing on the worlds… Meanwhile, Sora and Riku are trying to find her… and King Mickey… he's gone again…. Hopefully he'll find Kairi?

"_Man fears the darkness_

_and so he scrapes it with flames."_

**Rei**

_**Neon Genesis Evangelion**_

**Door Number 3—the Visit from Darkness**

**Destiny Islands**

"Any leads to Kairi's location?" questioned the silver haired male to the talking dog and duck standing in front of them on two legs. The two boys were extremely lucky that Wakka, Selphie and Tidus did not show up just yet. The answer was obvious.

"No and yes," Donald spoke up as he looked up at Sora and Riku. "She's in another world, but with friends of ours…" he continued. "Odd, when the three of you left, only two out of three of you were remembered."

Goofy nodded. "Yeah."

"What about the no?" Sora asked.

"The no?" Donald looked over at Goofy with a questioning look. Goofy looked at Sora. "We don't know which world…"

Sora and Riku sighed as they looked at the ground.

"Who knows what she's doing now…" Sora said, sadly.

Riku looked over at Sora. "Yeah… but we'll find her…" he said. "So, are we still able to travel through worlds?"

"Garsh… the paths connected again," Goofy said as he itched his head.

Sora looked at Riku. "We can reopen the paths again…" Sora said. "I just know we can… so let's try… I know Kairi will do the same…"

Riku nodded.

Donald and Goofy led Sora and Riku to the gummi ship.

**Hallow Bastion**

Kairi looked at the plate of food as she watched some people either picking up a fork or chopsticks and began eating the food. She smiled as she sniffed the smell of a homecook meal before taking a mouth full of the meal and started eating it. She savored the lightly-smoked flavor of the food as she started eating it regularly like the others were. They were all familiar to it, but Kairi was familiar to extremely spicy foods and extremely sweet-tasting foods back at Destiny Islands. She remembered something about Riku.

He hated spicy and sweet tasting foods, so she guessed he would like this meal called stir fry. Kairi disliked overly spicy foods, so she would have liked this too. She smiled at Yuffie.

"This is great, Yuffie," she said as she looked over at Yuffie.

Yuffie just waved her hand about. "Eh… Eh… there's nothing great about it… believe me…" she said as she looked at Kairi. She grinned her usual grin at Kairi. "But thanks for the compliment, Kairi."

"But it's great, Yuffie," Reno put in. "There's nothing better than some old-fashioned Wutainese stir-fry!"

Kairi blinked as she looked over at Reno.

"Say, did you invite Rude, Yuffie?" Reno asked.

Yuffie nodded, profusely. "He said he was going to hang with Rufus…" she said. "I guess he was stuck filing papers and reports about the incidents here in Bastion."

"Ah…" Reno said. "Can I take some stir fry to him?"

"Sure," Yuffie answered as she looked around. "We'll have leftovers I guess... since …" she watched as Cloud and Leon let out a burp, covering their mouths with htier hands. She smirked as Tifa glared at the two.

"Excuse us… Dx" Cloud and Leon said in their almost monotone voices.

"Say, Kairi," Reno said as the others went back to their conversations. (Brainfart insert here…) "About earlier… could you come with me…?" He looked serious again as he looked over at Kairi. His eyes were piercing again as she nearly froze in surprise at Reno's unpredictable expressions. Sure, he was one who can constantly stick out his tongue and did some really funny, mischievous expressions within a serious conversation, but he knew when to put on the serious face and that was then that Kairi get freaked out a lot.

Yuffie coughed a bit as she looked at Kairi and Reno with a grin on her face. Kairi blinked before turning pink at what Yuffie meant about this cough. Reno just blinked. "About that… Kairi… do you need to get your clothes washed? You spent at least so many hours in the same clothes… I might have some clothes you can use…" she said.

Kairi blushed a darker pink when she knew what Yuffie was trying to say. "It's not that…" she said. "That's um…."

"At least some decent clothes to be around that Shinra guy…" Yuffie said. "I don't think those clothes are going to do… yeah?" Yuffie looked over at Reno.

"I don't think so either…" Reno said, thinking about it. "But as you can see the condition of most of my suits…"

Yuffie grinned. "But I think it's best if Kairi were to see Shinra in something nicer… nicer than you…" she said, averting a brow. She pulled Kairi up from the table when Kairi said she was done. She pulled Kairi with her upstairs. You could expect less from the tomboy, female ninja than a nicer version of what she was wearing currently. However, I shall prove you wrong.

Yuffie dug into her closet as she peeked from over her shoulder at Kairi. "Hmmm…. Yeah… this would do…" she said as she held up a subtle pink and black dress up to Kairi. "Definitely…. Now for shoes…" She turned back to the closet and went through it to see if she had anything in there.

Kairi blinked as she looked at the dress.

"Get dress behind the screen over there…" Yuffie said as she gestured over to the screen in the corner. Kairi nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem, but Kairi?"

"Yes?"

"Be careful…Reno works for a madman…"

Kairi nodded.

"Never overestimate guys… they fool… even if you just knew him for a couple hours…. Even if he has become a friend… never assume…"

Kairi nodded.

Yuffie smiled. "These work?" Yuffie asked holding up a pair of black sandals.

Kairi smiled. "Yes, they should."

"Comb your hair and fix the clip and you should be fine…" Yuffie said.

Reno whom was standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest smirked at Yuffie and Kairi's conversation. He was about to say something extremely smart, however he just decided to walk downstairs and bother Cloud and Leon.

Kairi walked down stairs in a dress.

"It's gonna be a bit cool outside, sure you don't want a shawl?" Yuffie asked.

"Nah, I don't want to go too crazy," Kairi answered as she walked towards Reno as she smiled. "Hello, where to?"

"You look nice tonight… um, anyways…I have to explain something to Rufus…" Reno said as he looked over at Kairi and smiled. "I need you to help me…"

Kairi nodded. "Is it something about what is going on? I wouldn't understand but if it is something about what happened a few years ago, I might be able to tell him…" she said as she looked up.

Reno nodded. "Of course. I'll bring Kairi back, don't worry, Yuffie," he said. He walked outside as he took hold of Kairi's arm in his.

"You don't have to," Kairi said.

Reno chuckled. "It's a gentleman's mannerism… what else can I do?" he asked as led her to his work place. 'Otherwise, Rude will kill me…' he finished in his own head.

Kairi was pink at this.

"So, um… what is it that they want ot know about?" Kairi asked.

"About something that was unexplicable and to tell them what I was doing when I was away and from work for the rest of the work day… uh…. Hehe?"

Kairi's eyes widened. "You missed work? I'm sorry…." Kairi exclaimed.

Reno smiled a bit. "It's alright, really… if it has something do what has happened a few years ago… I guess it could count as me working…." Reno smiled one of his smooth smiles as he stopped and faced her as he put his face close to hers. He grinned mischievously. "And since you had some point of view of what happened those few years ago, I'm sure he'll be happy to add that to Bastion's reports… of Nobodies and Heartless, right?"

Kairi blinked as Reno's face was up close to hers. It was enough to have—

Must not think that.

Kairi sweatdropped as she watched Reno grinned and chuckled at her reaction. "So, in that case, we're here…." Reno said as he moved his hand to Kairi's. Kairi's expression was 'Ohmigod, what is he doing' and Reno was chuckling all the while.

"Reno, you're bringing a girl to our headquarters?" Elena asked as she looked at Reno.

Reno grinned at the blonde as Kairi, meanwhile was confused. She thought the short-haired blonde woman was pretty.

"She knows what happened few years ago with the keyblade… Sora… well her point of view… not bad for today's job, right? I was taking care of her while Yuffie stepped out of Cloud's house…" Reno said.

"You were at Cloud's house?"

"Well Yuffie needed me to take her home to Cloud's… it was during my break and I was getting food…" Reno said.

Elena sighed. "You and your food…." Elena said before giving Kairi a visitor's pass. She watched as Reno guided Kairi with his hand on her back. He turned his head back and mouthed a thank you.

Elena shook her head as she turned back to patrol.

Kairi walked into the room with Reno.

"Reno? That you?" Rufus asked as he kept to his task of filing papers.

"Yes, it's me. I brought someone with me to tell you what happened a few years ago," said Reno. "She can tell you in her point of view what happened…"

"All I know was two years ago, Reno," Kairi spoke up. "Four years ago… you need to find out from Sora… my friend…"

"Then tell me what happened two years ago, miss…" Rufus said towards Kairi. "Tell me about the Nobodies and Somebodies…"

Kairi nodded.

"I can tell you as much as I know, sir…" Kairi said as she looked up at Rufus and that is what she did.

She finished as she looked around. That's when she saw the shadows moving around. She looked at Reno worriedly. A figure appeared cloaked in a trench coat that was very much like Axel's.

"Hmmm…whatever do we have here…" said the figure as it looked over at Kairi. Reno looked over at Rude.

"Rude…"

"I know…" Rude said as he digged into his suit pocket for gloves and stood in front of Rufus whom was now holding a gun.

Kairi gulped as she closed her eyes and outstretched a hand. A familiar keyblade of flowers wrapped around a key appeared into her hand. She kept it to her side as she stood side by side with Reno whom had whipped out his boomstick and glaring at the figure.

"Fight, fight, fight…. Is that all you ever do now, Namine? Ever since you became whole?" the figure said.

Reno looked at Kairi whom was now clenching her left fist.

"How did you come here? And who are you anyway? Dressed in Organization XIII garb! They're dead! Sora defeated them all!" Kairi called out.

"Oh? But there is another one… you see, Kairi… forever when there a keyblade wielder there will _always_ be the Heartless and the Nobodies… to go after him or her…" the figure said as it held up a gloved finger. "No offense or anything… to your keybladers… I just came here to talk to the princess…"

Kairi held up her keyblades as she watched gray figures appeared out of nowhere. "Well, I don't want to talk to you…." Kairi said.

"Too bad, too bad…" said the figure. "Attack, my nobodies…"

"Oh, schist… we're in for a heck of a time…" Reno said as he heard Rude adjust his gloves.

"Yep," Rude said, as he saw Kairi stab a first Nobody with her keyblade. And another keyblade while Reno and Rude started attacking Nobodies near Rufus.

_Forever will there be light… however existing even __**longer**__ is darkness…_

_Author's Note:_

_Me: You owe me new pair of leggings and a scoop neck…_

_Rufus: How much gil?_

_Me: How many __**dollars?**_

_Rufus: Dollars?_

_Me: Yeah, American money…_

_Reno: - Hangover…_

_Me: Well, you should have just followed in your Disney-ized self's footsteps and gone with food… but you didn't…_

_Reno: Go describe what Axel, Sora and Riku are waiting and make us wait in suspense for the Turks and Rufus' new outfits Dx…Ow… my head…_

_Me: ... -.- Sorry about the lack of Rude and Reno friendship talks…Dx promise in chapter four… sorry about the sucky chapter… I gots distracted by Paradise Kiss and youtube… youtube isn't working Dx… and never hold your laptop in mid-air when the mouse is still attached to it… it happened yesterday… when I updated chapter 2 and I had to put the laptop downstairs…Reno…Dx please make sure I don't have to go to school… blow it up if you have to…_

_Reno: Can't…-.-_

_Me: Darn…_

Riku—(Brainfart.) Riku's hair has gotten longer up to a quarter of his back still untamed and kept from hair bands. Riku's eyes have gotten narrower as he grows older and wiser. He wears a yellow and blue collared shirt with criss-crosses and a bunch of zippers. He wears blue and black cargo pants and black boots. Riku also wears a black trench coat. Riku wears black finger-tip less gloves.

Axel—Axel's hair is just like Axel's hair in the second KH game. He wears a trench coat like his Organization XIII one with black finger-tip less gloves. Axel wears black boots and a black shirt with zippers and stuff on it and red flame patterns on it. He wears a silver chair with a small chakram charm hanging off of it. He still has his under eye markings.

Sora—(Brainfart.) Sora's hair is just like his hair from the game. He wears dark blue finger-tip less gloves with yellow and red outlines. He wears a dark blue hooded jacket that goes to his knees lined with red and yellow and white on it. He wears black and blue shoes with red linings. Sora wears black cargo pants and a shirt made up of all the colors from his many appearances of his melee forms. He wears his necklace he wears around his neck from the other games.

_For the fans… what world shall we go to next for Kairi, and other than Rude and Reno, who should go with her? I'm still questioning of sending Rufus off with them but that would just make Elena and Tseng tag along and Tseng…well you know how he with Aerith/Aeris and how Elena is with Tseng…and so… xD eheh… I would like to hear from you guys… you know you want to review… you know you wanna…xD and you don't have to be logged in... as a author to do so. Also, suggest some songs or quotes from people that you think should fit the story… xD… kay? I'm using "Somewhere" by Within Temptation, "Hikari…"—Utada Hikaru and "Passion"—Utada Hikaru later on… but I really do need your help… Dx you guys are my back bone…without you guys I would be an invertebrate…_

_Til next chapter…yo…Vinny and Balthier will make an appearance later on._


	4. Darkness in Bloom

_Author's Note:_ Well, that chapter was a bit messy, don't you think? Hehehe… sorry about chapter three, between getting distracted by the first three episodes of _Paradise Kiss_ and getting into the grove with music and stuff… thinking about school and such… eheh… I finished chapter three by rushing it… and with my now forced upon 12 AM Eastern Time (USA) curfew…. (Shudders.) Any questions and such you may contact me on AIM, email, deviantart or livejournal… and for the Turks' outfits… yet another chapter they'll still be wearing their Turk suits…. xD…. Geez don't you love those Turks in suits? Sexy aren't they? I dunno what made me decide Shinra to be the leader of Hallow Bastion or one of them… but…. xD I just had to…

I woke up today with screaming at myself for the lame chapter (also known as chapter number three), bad breath (but I just brushed my teeth before I went to bed Dx), and my short to long hair was sticking up to all sides making me look like a…cross between Roxas and Reno…. -.- except… I only have brown hair…

I can't wait for Katsucon '08!!!! I probably see you all there!!! xD However, I'm not doing a skit… though… just dressing up as Namine for fun… hopefully I can still do photoshoots… but I doubt that… since they only want the skit-doers to participate in that activity… x3 and all the yaoi paddles x3 oooooooo!!! FUN!!!

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own FF or KH… so lay off my fingers and toes… Dx (Sticks tongue out.) BA DA!!!

Reno: (Reads later chapters.) I look like a pedophile in these Dx…

Me: No you don't… your KH self isn't … he's just a few years older than Kairi, un…

Reno: But still!

Me: (Sighs.) Love is love… no matter what age…. Dx (Balances lemons on Rude's head since Reno is being a stick in the mud.)

Rude: (Is able to balance at least eight lemons on his head and shoulders.) C'mon, Reno… it's just a fanfiction…

Reno: To her it isn't…. why the --- are you laughing at Dx!!!

Me: Well… you're owned by Kairi that's all…

Reno: And… Axel….

Me: Claimed by Namine… but your name isn't Lae is it?

Reno: No….

Me: Don't worry…. I still believe in the Axel/Reno Theory….

Reno: (Screams.)

Rude: (Watches as Reno turns blue and falls on the floor.) Yep, he'll stay that way through to the next chapter… sorry about this…

Me: It's alright… as long as we get to torture Rufus at the end of the chapter…

Rufus: NOOOOOOOOOOO (Runs to nearest door.)

Me: By the way… this chapter's beginning is meant to be confusing… well, you'll see why… I may rewrite chapter three…  
Xxx xxX  
"_People have hope  
__, Because they cannot see Death standing behind them."  
__**Bleach  
**__**Kubo Tite  
**_**Volume 2  
****Goodbye Parakeet Good Night My Sister  
**Xxx xxX  
_**Keyblades and Boomsticks  
**_**Door 4—Darkness in Bloom  
**Xxx xxX  
**Hallow Bastion  
**Xxx xxX

"Attack… and make sure you knock everyone except for Kairi out…" the cloaked figure said as she looked over at the auburn haired girl holding her keyblade in her hands as she looked around her to target the Nobodies attacking.

"How did you get up here?" Rufus asked.

"I knocked out your patrol units…."

Rufus' eyes widened.

"But I'm not assigned to go after you; Rufus Shinra… all I want is the keyblader… I'm taking her with me…" the cloaked figure said. "We need to have a little talk you and I, Kairi…"

"No, never would it happen again…." Kairi called out. She aimed her keyblade at a Nobody attacked her.

"You're not going to be able to attack it head on, Kairi…" said a voice in back of Kairi. A small figure dressed in black stood there behind Kairi holding a keyblade. He had mouse ears.

"King Mickey?" Kairi asked.

Reno looked over at the cloaked figure and glared at it. "Show your identity…" he said as he kicked away a Nobody.

"Hmmmm… I guess this won't work…. Hmmm?" said the cloaked figure as a hand went to the hood taking it off to reveal a light blue haired female with narrow, beautifully shaped eyes the color of the darkest blue. She growled at Reno. "I was trying to have a friendly talk with all of you, but instead you insist on fighting me and my Nobodies… Freeze, time, freeze!"

Kairi and Mickey looked around them. They were the only ones that weren't frozen in time.

"Now…. We're safe…. Away from those _friends_ you have, Kairi…" the woman said as she looked over at Kairi with a glare. "How dare you have help from them… I thought a girl like you didn't need men to help you with this journey and here you are getting found by the king…"

"You're really horrible with plotting something aren't you?" Mickey asked. The light blue haired woman hissed. "Tell me who you are…. Being dressed in a garb of an Organization that has been defeated for two years."

"I am of the new XIII… number ten… Time Maiden of Nostalgia…. Kalxin…" the woman said as she looked over at Kairi and Mickey. "And it looks like I won't be able to talk to you after all, Kairi… till next time….♥!" Kalxin cancelled her attack.

"There won't be a next time!" Kairi shouted. Kairi simply glared at Kalxin. "Mickey, thank you for finding me…" she said as she looked over at Mickey when he pressed a finger to his mouth with a "sh" sound to it. "What's wrong?"

"Checkmate[1…" Mickey said. "Heartless…" ([1 Checkmate is when a chess piece is going after the king and is getting near it even more in the game of Chess… in terms of this… Mickey does not want to be spotted in case the Heartless target him… instead of the other Keyblade Masters…)

Kairi nodded. "So… what's going—"

"Hello… there, you knew those enemies?" Kairi heard Rufus asked.

Mickey nodded. His keyblade disappeared within his heart just like Kairi's. "That is a new member of the new Organization XIII… Number ten… Kalxin… she controls time, quite frankly and is good at it as well…" he said, as he looked up at Rufus' blue eyes. "Kairi… there's another Heartless organization out there as well that are in want of you and the other Keyblade masters dead… Donald and Goofy are telling Sora and Riku right now and they're coming on their way through the worlds going to find us…"

Kairi looked at Mickey. "Shouldn't we stay in the same place? I'm so confused…" she said.

"Kalxin wanted to see you… that is all…" Mickey said. "She wanted to meet and test you Kairi… I guess she wasn't able to do that with the people here…"

Kairi nodded. "But what does the new Organization want with me?"

"You're one of the Keyblade masters…. That can unlock Kingdom Hearts… " Mickey said. "But you're a special case…"

Kairi looked down. "I know…"

"You must be protected out of all the Keyblade masters here… we'll leave tomorrow…"

Reno looked at her after reviving from being frozen in time. "You're leaving?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah… but I'll come back to this world…" she said. She smiled.

"But…" Reno looked at Mickey.

"If you want to come with us, you are highly welcome…" Kairi said. "And I imagine Rude doesn't want to be left out on beating the Nobody up, right?"

Reno looked over at Rude. "Yeah…" a small smile went to his face as he looked back at Kairi.

"Well… I guess that takes care of that… unless your boss wants to come with us…" Kairi giggled looking over at Rufus' reaction.

Reno and Rude looked at one another. Kairi grinned as she watched the two mouth "no" to one another. Rufus' eye was twitching.

"Should we?"

"I dunno… he would be pissed if he doesn't get invited…" Rude answered.

"Yeah, I guess… but what are Elena and Tseng going to do?"

"File?"

"And what else?"

"Uh… take Rufus' place while he's gone… I mean in the hands of the Keyblade Masters… and we, how much protection can one man have?"

"But Kairi's also targeted by the Heartless… she's a princess…"

"She's what?" Rufus asked, deeply annoyed at the two for talking about him in front of him. He was making a funny anime-like face, and his eye was still twitching to go with his funny expression.

"You heard me, boss, Kairi's a—"Reno started.

Kairi put a hand to Reno's mouth. "Sh… he'll find out soon… okay?"

Reno nodded. "So, boss… would you like to come with us? It won't all be fun I can tell you that…" he said as he propped his boomstick on his left shoulder. Kairi and Mickey looked over at Rufus for an answer.

"Should we ask Cloud and Leon to come?" Mickey asked Kairi.

"I dunno… but perhaps we can ask them…" Kairi whispered. "I wouldn't mind having a big group of friends you know?" She smiled as Mickey smiled a small smile back at her. "Makes me think of home…" she said as she looked up at the three men standing up and looking at each other bewildered. She chuckled. Mickey smiled. "As long as we get to put and keep smiles on people's faces… I guess I will like this journey… I want to see my friends again… and most importantly, I want to make new ones…" She stretched her hands to the ceiling stretching.

"How un-ladylike…" Rufus said towards Kairi.

"I come from a country made up of islands…" Kairi said as she grinned. "So, are you guys coming or not?"

Reno looked down at Kairi and smirked. "As long as I get to kick butt, I'll go… what about you, Rude?" he asked as he nudged Rude with an elbow.

Rude blinked. "Sure, why not…"

"And that leaves, Mr. Shinra…" Kairi said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, I will to keep these two in line…" Rufus said.

Reno and Rude paled.

'Ruin my fun why don't you,' Reno thought as he glared at Rufus from over his shoulder. He stuck his tongue at him as Rufus turned his back on the four.

"When are we leaving?" Rufus said as he looked down at Mickey from over his shoulder.

"Early morning… dawn…" Mickey said.

"Good… and I expect a full report with what we're trying to do, miss?" Rufus asked Kairi.

"I don't like my last name… call me Kairi…" Kairi spoke up.

Rufus turned about and smirked. "Alright… where do we go from here…"

"Yen Sid… my teacher…" Mickey answered.

"Didn't Sora go there?" Kairi asked.

Mickey nodded. "We're going to need to be filled on the new enemies…. And the new riddles that has gotten collected by Yen Sid himself… and we're going to have to prepare for this journey… Kairi… this is nothing at _all_ like Sora's journeys… this journey… we're going on… can _change_ people for the bad or for the good…" he said as he looked up at Kairi.

Kairi looked down. "True… it would… but I'm going to go on it anyway… I want to prove how much Sora and Riku trained me… and I want to prove to Namine she picked the right Somebody… to be a part of…" she said as she looked at her hand, she clenched her hand into a fist as she put her first out as the keyblade appeared.

Reno and Rude blinked. "Uh, Kairi… there are no Nobodies here so… uh…" Reno said as he looked over at Mickey putting a finger to his lips and gesturing with his head to pay attention to Kairi. "Hmmm?"

Kairi looked at the keyblade. "I'll make sure… I'll get stronger… for Sora and Riku's sake… and most importantly, mine…" she said. "I'm gonna fight Organization XIII and beat them… as well as the Heartless…"

Reno grinned. 'She's promising herself… isn't she?' he thought as he watched Kairi. He put a hand on his new friend's shoulder. "Let's get you back to Cloud's place… you're gonna be one tired puppy tomorrow, right?"

Kairi put away her keyblade as she looked up at Reno. "I'm not a puppy and stop treating me like a kid!" she said, pouting.

Reno chuckled. "Well… you _are_ a few years younger than I am…" he said. (Remember, peeps…. KH people are younger than their canon counterparts…)

Kairi felt herself getting picked up. She could see it was Rude since she carried on his shoulder, sitting on it. "Woah…" she said.

"Well, let's get going… see you tomorrow… Shinra, sir…" Reno said as he laughed at Kairi's reaction. Rude ducked through the door as he held Kairi there on his shoulder. Mickey was gone before Rufus could fully turn around and walk over to his desk.

Xxx xxX  
**Destiny Islands  
**Xxx xxX

"Brings back memories…" Sora said as he looked around the gummi ship and grinned. Riku looked around.

Donald and Goofy took their stations while Riku took to the back of the ship where he sat in the passenger seat. Well, he did not pilot the gummi ship once so why would he want to try it out a first time? Sora took to the front as he grinned at Riku.

"Does he pilot this thing?" Riku asked.

"Sora's a good co-pilot," Donald said as he narrowed his eyes at the silver haired male in annoyance.

"Good…" Riku said, but sounding unconvinced.

"Which path is open, Donald?" Sora asked.

"The one to Traverse Town…" Donald answered. "We'll get supplies and head to the other worlds from there…"

Sora nodded. "Okay, everyone seat belts…" he started.

"Check…" Donald and Goofy said. They looked over at Riku.

"Barf bags?" Riku asked, smirking at Sora. Sora glared at him.

"Riku…." Sora stated before Riku sighed.

"I got my seatbelt fastened…" Riku said, rolling his eyes.

Chip and Dale appeared on the screen. "Chip and Dale here… reporting from the engine room quarters…. Preparing for lift-off…" they both said as they saluted towards Sora and Donald and Goofy. "We'll be lifting off in t-minus… 10 seconds….

10…

9…

8…"

Riku's eyes narrowed in faith toward his boyfriend as he watched him from his seat in the passenger section.

"7…

6…

5…"

Sora checked everything carefully. 'Fuel…check… temperature…normal…other status… normal…' he thought.

"4…

3…

2…

1…

LIFT OFF!!!"

Sora started forward as Donald and Goofy co-piloted with Sora. The ship moved and they were off… to Traverse Town. Riku had to admit, Sora was good with the controls.

Xxx xxX  
**Somewhere in Darkness  
**Xxx xxX

"So, both sides of the coin has been picked for who should be hero this time?" asked a female's voice. She grinned over at the others around the table. "And that remnant is here as well… what is this world coming to? Riku was supposed to stay on our side, wasn't he?"

"He is on his righted side… which is with his friends… he wasn't meant to be in this group with us… unlike us… he had a heart…" said a woman as she held a black stick and looked over at a pink-haired girl. "What are you thinking of doing, Makoto?"

The pink haired girl smirked. "I'm thinking of the reaction that Kairi will have when seeing me… she doesn't remember anything at all from her past and I'm really astounded… at her…" said the girl as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you play with her or something?" asked the ghost from _A Nightmare Before Christmas_.

"That sounds like a good idea… thank you…" the girl said as she stood up suddenly and twirled around. "How did you guys get reborn?" she asked the others at the conference table, putting her arms in back of her.

"Hmmmm… using phoenix down…" a male chuckled.

"Our new member has arrived…. Lord Solidor… (Yesh, Larsa is coming up soon… Dx)" said a male as he smirked. "Welcome…"

"Hmmm…. I'll go now and search for Kairi-poo…" Makoto said as she yawned. "I'm bored… anyways…"

"Have fun, my little remnant…" Maleficent said, waving toward the back of Makoto. "I wonder how Dr. Cid's son is going to feel once he finds out his father is with us… hmmmm…." Maleficent continued as she looked over at Pete and looked the male behind him. She smirked.

Dr. Cid lifted a hand to his face and adjusted his glasses. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see me again… Maleficent…"

Xxx xxX  
**The World that Never Was  
**Xxx xxX

"Ugh… her new friends are so annoying…. I never thought I would get a change to talk to her before she goes see Yen Sid…" said Kalxin. She pouted as she looked at the wall in front of her above her fellow Nobodies' thrones. "And I didn't…"

"You confused her, beautifully though, Kally…" said a small feminine in the corner throne playing with a doll. She giggled as she looked over at Kalxin's reaction, smiling from under the hood of her _lavender_ trench coat.

"Shut your trap, Twelve…" Kalxin hissed over at the girl. Number Twelve giggled.

"Next time play with her a little more…" said a short male figure sprawled on his throne, lazily, playing with a heart he stole from a Heartless in the midst of taking a heart from a human. He made the heart hang by a single thread as he swirled it around until Kalxin got really annoyed and froze the heart in time.

"Leave it there… I swear, Number Six… you have ADD…" Kalxin said as she stood up.

"Ten…" said a male from the throne that was labeled Number One. "Would you mind confusing her again in a little while… the Heartless is going after her right now…"

Kalxin smirked as she reached her hood and lifted it over her head. "Sure thing, boss…." Kalxin said before she grinned, sadistically. She disappeared within a portal.

"She better not think of anything stupid… I've been dying to teach her a lesson or two…" said a male from the throne labeled with "VIII" or Eight. Number One chuckled.

"You're welcome to try, but do you think she'll listen," One said before going out in a portal.

"Good point…" Eight said with a chuckle as he and the others went out in portals.

Xxx xxX  
**Hallow Bastion  
**Xxx xxX

"Well, that's about it for supplies," Kairi said as she stretched her arms out. She looked up at Yuffie and Tifa and smiled. "Thank you for your recommendations of what I should pack." She stood up as the three of them walked out the door into the twilight.

Cloud and Leon had decided not to come with Kairi and instead came to see her off.

"We should run… it's almost time for the sun to rise," Yuffie said as she checked her watch. She pulled Kairi with her by the wrist as they started for the Square.

"Took you long enough," Reno said as he looked over at Kairi and then at Yuffie and Tifa. Kairi walked over to Mickey, Reno, Rude and Rufus.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Elena asked Rufus.

Rufus nodded.

"The sun's coming up!" Kairi smiled as she watched the sun over the horizon. "A new day…new beginnings…"

Reno looked over at Kairi and smiled.

Yuffie smiled at Kairi. "You'll come again soon won't you?" she asked Kairi.

Kairi nodded. "Thank you for everything," she said as she smiled.

"This only goes for Kairi…" Leon spoke up. "I told Sora the same thing… 'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other'…" he continued. "Even though I never really spoken to you, Kairi. You better come back…"

Kairi looked up at Leon. "If you see Sora… tell him… I'm looking for him too…" she said.

Leon smiled and nodded. "Sure thing… take it easy…" he said. "You better keep an eye on her, Reno. Sora and Riku…"

Reno laughed. "Sure thing…"

"Kairi…" Mickey spoke up.

"Hmm? Oh yeah… how are we supposed to leave?" Kairi asked.

"Take out your keyblade…"

Kairi put her fist in front of her. Her keyblade appeared.

"You better keep that keyblade with you…. Heartless are eager to have its powers as well as the Nobodies…" Cloud spoke up towards Kairi. "Don't lose sight of the light…"

Kairi nodded.

"Such big words coming from Chocobo Hair…" Reno said as he grinned over at Cloud.

Kairi looked at Cloud and the others. "Don't lose sight of your lights either…" she said as she winked, letting the keyblade's end tip glow. She pointed the keyblade up to see lock forming from Sora's tattered piece of clothing. Well, his old clothing when he first stepped into Hallow Bastion a place controlled by the Heartless.

Kairi smiled as she kept back tears. "Don't lose sight of it…" she whispered to herself. She watched as the light from her keyblade covered over the five of them. "If I forget them… they'll never be fully lost… that's what Sora said…"

Yuffie watched as Kairi and the others left.

"She took the words to heart… from the both of you," Yuffie said as she grinned, putting her arms in back of her head.

"Yep," Aerith agreed.

Tifa smiled. "Hopefully we'll get Seventh Heaven ready again for when they come back…" she said.

"Yeah…" Yuffie said.

"Good luck on your journey…" Merlin spoke towards the clouds. "…Sora's friend…"

Xxx xxX  
_Author's Note:  
__See you next chapter. Any suggestions of quotes or songs to be used are highly welcome. I'm so happy. 54 hits and one review so far… that's exciting :D!  
__I love you all! From chapter one through three I gots 13,902 words... xD;;  
Well, thank you for the review and you know who you are!_


	5. It Has Already Begun

_Author's Notes:_

Ahoy there! It's me again… yep, just saying hello… my brain is farting from all the other ideas I have for starting my other chapters. So, I guess you won't see any OOCness until after the chapters… this chapter will be entirely Kairi, no Sora third person POV. Still, any suggestions/comments/flames/etc. You know how to contact me. Click my penname to get my profile and look at the contact section. Either that, you can just R.E.V.I.E.W. Eheh…

_Disclaimer:_

I do not own FF or KH… they are both pwned by Square Enix, but KH is a special case… it's a collaboration of Disney and Square Enix. And that is why they're both loveable. But if we can only hope to our Divines that Reno can just suddenly appear Dx!!!

_Spoilers:_

I feel like making Reno get glomped by Pluto…. I have a sudden urge to do that to poor Reno…

8D "You are a Pirate" from Lazy Town is playing right now—on repeat!!!! ♥

Readers/Turks/KH/FF charies: MAKE IT STOPPPPPP!!!! D8

"Thinking of you wherever you are.  
We pray for our sorrows to end,  
and hope that our hearts will blend.  
Now I will step forward to realize this wish.  
And who knows:  
Starting a new journey may not be so hard  
or maybe it has already begun.  
There are many worlds,  
But they share the same sky—  
One sky, one destiny…"  
**Kingdom Hearts  
Kairi's letter.**

_**Keyblades and Boomsticks**_

**Door Number 5**

**It Has Already Begun**

**Yen Sid's Residence**

Kairi ran towards the entrance as she immediately stepped out the train. She looked around. Mickey put a hand out to keep Kairi still.

"Hmmm, what is it, King?" she asked as she looked down at the cloaked talking mouse.

"Call me, Mickey… just Mickey…" said the talking mouse. "You see those closed chests around you? Tap them with the keyblade… they'll open. There will be times when you're able to do that…. We'll get more items that way…"

Kairi nodded as she put her hand in front of her. Her keyblade appeared as she ran throughout the area opening the chests. Reno, Rude and Rufus just stood there behind Mickey watching her as she ran like crazy through the area. Kairi panted as she came to a stop in the center of the grassy area and smiled, flushed from her running as she held the items out, walking towards the others, propping her keyblade on her right shoulder.

"There's enough for all of us…" she said.

Kairi and the others picked out their weapons from what Kairi gathered.

"Now, we'll go inside…" Mickey said. "There are definitely Heartless and Nobodies… in there… so keep your guard out…"

Kairi, having still her keyblade propped on her shoulder looked towards the door. She nodded. Reno took out his boomstick. Rude took out his gloves. Rufus loaded his double-barrel gun. Mickey took out his keyblade.

Reno propped his boomstick on his left shoulder as he winked over at Kairi. Kairi winked back noticing she and Reno had their weapons propped on their shoulders. They both ran after Mickey.

Kairi stopped as Mickey opened the door with his keyblade. And then they went inside. Kairi looked around for more chests while the others looked for a way upstairs. Kairi walked over to another chest and suddenly a bunch of Heartless appeared. Kairi jumped up as she attacked from the air.

Reno stabbed one with his boomstick and ripped it in time to cut through a Heartless. He ducked as Heartless attacked from the air and heard poundings occur over him. 'Heh… don't want to be a Heartless…' he thought as he looked up at Rude. He stuck up a thumb at Rude and grinned one of his toothy grins. "Nice going, Rude!" he called as he slammed his boomstick into another group of Heartless.

Rude just nodded as he adjusted his gloves back to back to Reno. They separated in different ways as they made sure Rufus was okay with his group of Heartless.

Rufus bent backwards, making a human bridge posture as two Heartless crashed into one another. He kicked upwards pushing the Heartless further into the air before he flipped to his feet and watched with a smirk as Reno sent off a lightning spell at the two Shadows. Reno looked over as Mickey destroyed the rest.

"If we don't hurry upwards, we'll get attacked by higher level Heartless…Kairi are you finished with the treasures?" Mickey asked over towards Kairi.

Kairi nodded as she packed the items away for later. "How is everyone?" she said.

Rude answered. "Good."

Rufus answered with a grunt.

Reno grinned. "Better than ever…" he said.

Kairi smiled. "Mickey, what about you?" she asked.

"I'm alright…" Mickey said as he gestured towards the others to follow him up the stairs. Kairi kept her keyblade away this time. "You know any spells, Kairi?"

Kairi looked down at Mickey. "Merlin taught me one that I remember… but I still have no remembrance over… it's related to Cure… that spell, Merlin showed me before I went from the breakfast table…" Kairi said as she ran beside Reno.

"Good… magic can come easily back to you as a replenishing source… potions, antidotes, eye drops, and phoenix downs, and etc. cannot…" Mickey said towards Kairi.

"Yes," Kairi nodded as she and the others stopped in front of the door. It was the first door into Merlin's room. She watched as familiar gray creatures appeared. "Nobodies…" Her keyblade appeared.

"These are called 'Dusks'… the lowliest of all Nobodies…" Mickey explained. "You have to get behind them when they are standing and attack them…"

Kairi nodded, biting her lip as she looked at the Dusks surrounding them. "I'm ready for anything…" she said as she attacked.

Reno smirked. "So am I…"

Rude and Rufus went in separate directions leaving Mickey to the rest.

Kairi managed to get Nobodies while the others killed more than she did. Panting she felt exhausted. That's when she looked up to find Reno shouting at her.

"KAIRI! Look behind you!" he shouted towards her.

Kairi looked behind her as her eyes widened. She screamed.

_I'm always you… and you're always me…together we can do this…we're the same…_

Kairi heard these words in her head as she recognized it. 'Naminé?' she thought.

A blonde inside of Kairi's head smiled. _Yes it's me, silly. You need some help, right? Together… we're the same… together we can deal with these things…_

"Right…" Kairi said. She opened her eyes as Naminé's eyes flashed in her own. She picked up her keyblade to block the Nobody. Mickey could see a faint image of a blonde inside Kairi's doing the same. When he blinked he saw Kairi. "Reno! Look inside of you…"

Reno blinked. Rufus and Rude looked at him questioningly.

"I have a Nobody… what else do you want with my life?" Reno said.

"Hmmm? A Nobody?" Rufus asked.

Rude simply nodded towards his partner. Well, Reno and Rude were best friends; no secrets kept form either of them. What do you expect? "Nobody as in his heart was taken… another thing was recreated from him… and he and that thing called a 'Nobody' rejoined inside of his body… odd… but we weren't supposed to know that and Reno isn't supposed to remember his Nobody…"

Rufus nodded. "So, what is this _thing_?" he asked, eying Reno.

_I'm not a thing!_

Reno laughed. 'Then how am I supposed to talk about you, Axel?' he thought.

_I'll teach you a lesson not to call us things…alright… I'll show you a trick…_

"Ow! What the hell are you doing to my boomstick?!" Reno said as his eyes widened, as his boomstick turned into flames.

_It'll be alright… we need a bit o' customizing for this attack… the boomstick will be alright, partner…_

Reno looked at what was now a chakram. "What do I do with this…?" he asked.

He heard Axel laugh.

_You'll know… I'm the same as you are, Reno…_

Reno looked at Kairi struggling against the Nobody. He smirked. 'I guess I won't know until we cooperate?'

_Exactly…_

'Don't make me regret… for having you as my Nobody, Axel…'

_Don't worry, I won't…_

Reno outstretched his hand as the chakram turned into flames and he threw it at the Nobody destroying it. Kairi fell backwards as Reno caught her. "Kairi… are you—" he started before catching the chakram which then turned into his boomstick. "—Alright?"

Kairi grinned. "A okay!" she said. Reno smiled as he sighed in relief and helped her up.

They went inside to Yen Sid's room.

"Welcome back, Mickey… I see you have grown stronger…" an aged man said as he sat at his desk and smiled at Mickey. "Ah… it's Sora's friend, Kairi… Sora has been thinking about you lately… so has his friend, Riku…"

Kairi nodded.

"I'm happy that you're alright… a friend of Mickey and Sora is a friend of mine… what are the new faces' names?" he asked as he looked over at Rude, Rufus and Reno.

Kairi smiled at Yen Sid as she looked over at a freaked out Reno, an uncomfortable Rude and a coughing impatiently Rufus. She sweatdropped. "These are Mickey and my new friends; Reno, Rude and Mr. Shinra…" Kairi said.

"Rufus… Rufus Shinra…" Rufus said.

Yen Sid nodded. "Hmmm… a leader of Hallow Bastion, not bad…" Yen Sid said as he nodded. "Have any of you seen your new enemies yet? If so could you please describe them…? I have new riddles I have collected…"

Mickey and Kairi nodded. And did.

Reno noted the creepy things inside Yen Sid's room and sweatdropped. "Erm…. Nice creepy music, Mr. Yen Sid…" he said. (It's true… Yen Sid's theme is really… creepy… even playing KH2 with Mom watching television and playing computer games – I got freaked out by it… and plus, another problem…. It REPEATED!!!)

"Why thank you," Yen Sid said.

Kairi gulped as she looked over at a book that Yen Sid has taken out.

Yen Sid looked up at her. "Would you like to read this outloud, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded. And so she did. (In a flashback, I'll show what Kairi's reading aloud… I'm just feeling too lazy to write what I wrote down of Yen Sid's "The Beginning", "Interlude", and the "Future Story".)

---

"Now you see what was going on right now?" Yen Sid said as he looked at the five of them. "Sora and Riku are worried about you as much as you are worried about them. "You'll see each other at unsuspecting times of your journey so do take care…"

Kairi nodded.

"Now… I don't think your new friends are well equipped as we thought for this particular journey you're partaking in, Kairi…" Yen Sid continued as he looked at Rufus, Rude and Reno.

'He's looking at us again…' Reno thought as he cringed.

Rude sweatdropped.

'What does he want with our lives?' Rufus thought as he twitched.

"But first…" Yen Sid said as he chuckled at Reno's sigh of relief.

Mickey looked at Yen Sid.

"We must first go over what a Heartless and Nobody is …. It seems Rufus is still overly confused…" Yen said.

The others fell over.

"Heartless are those whose hearts are taken and have no will of their own left… their shells become these creatures," Yen continued still as he looked over at what he conjured in the tunnel of light that was coming in from the windows. "Now… Nobodies… are those whose hearts were taken and since their will was left they become these creatures… the lowliest of them are called Dusks… however there are special Nobodies that have regained human-like qualities… unlike the Heartless, Nobodies are able to think and decide on what they observe…. They can fool us humans into thinking they're beings themselves… they are only half of a soul…."

Kairi and Mickey and the others looked up at Yen Sid.

Yen Sid gestured with his hand as the Nobody he conjured became a group of cloaked figures. They all took away their hoods. "These are the original thirteen you and Sora had to fight with… I imagine you remembered them well, Kairi…" he said as he looked over at Kairi.

"From the memories Naminé came with… but I only met three of them… Xemnas, Saïx and Axel…" Kairi said as she looked at the original thirteen standing behind a silver haired man. Kairi watched as the blonde came from Kairi's body and next to Kairi.

"Welcome, Naminé… I never knew a Nobody like you could do that…" Yen Sid said. "I imagine we have another one like you…"

Rufus and Rude looked over at Reno as Reno's body glowed to reveal Axel next to him.

"Number Eight… of the original Organization… Axel… how very nice to see you… you remember them don't you?" Yen Sid asked as he gestured to the illusion he conjured.

Axel nodded.

"Do you, Naminé?"

Axel looked down at the blonde.

Naminé nodded, shuddering at the bad memories the thirteen harbored inside of her. Kairi and Axel put a hand on each of the blonde's shoulder, comfortingly.

"I'm the only one that apologized…" Axel said towards Yen Sid. "So far… other than Demyx… Roxas was nice all the through Naminé's capture and containment… so was Demyx…" He rubbed Naminé's back and smiled at her.

"Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Laxaeus, Zexion, Saïx, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas…" Yen Sid simply named. "Hmmmm that's a lot to go for just apologizing to Naminé…"

Kairi looked over at Rude, Reno and Rufus. "I think we should get going now…" she said as she looked over at her Nobody. "Thanks for the clues of what is going on… (Even though the readers have no clue what the heck is going on…. :D HAHA neither do I, but that's besides the point…

Sephie: WHAT D8 You don't what you're doing?

Me: Nope….

Rufus: Oh geez….

Reno: Is this another brainfart of yours? Cause it smells…

Me: (nodds.)

Rude: We're doomed…

Me: n.n; )

"Um…. Kairi… their outfits need to be updated for this journey," Mickey said. Kairi blinked.

"Hmmmm? What?" Kairi answered.

"We're perfectly fine in our suits…" Reno said.

"But is it protecting you and giving you enough abilities to move around the Nobody…?" Yen Sid asked. "I think it was giving Rude a bit of difficulty…"

Rude blinked.

"Very well, the fairies are inside, right?"

Yen Sid nodded as Mickey walked towards the door. Rude, Rufus and Reno hurried after Mickey. Who wouldn't, Yen Sid was creepy!

"Kairi…" Yen Sid started.

Kairi looked at Yen Sid.

"This is a different journey… different than Sora's journeys…. To get you and Riku back…." Yen Sid said. "Unlike Sora's journeys…. Your journey in particular is extremely life-changing; mentally, physically and socially… not to mention emotionally…. Take the words spoken to you to heart…"

Kairi nodded. "Yes… " she said. She put a clenched fist to her chest as she looked down.

Yen Sid smiled. "The most important is to not be tempted by dark feelings… do not forget that… smile… and keep smiling for your friends… it will protect them from doubt… the temptation of darkness…" he said as he looked up at Kairi. "Your smile is most valuable to your friends… do not forget… Kairi…"

Kairi nodded.

"Smile…. Start now… it's better that way," Yen Sid said.

Kairi smiled. "Yes, thank you, Yen Sid, sir… you taught Mickey well…" she said as she bowed her head a bit to Yen Sid.

_Your smile is most valuable to your friends…_

Kairi heard those words echoing in her head, but the face she saw was not Sora's or Riku's… it was a particular redhead's. She saw him standing there looking in displeasure as the fairies fought which outfit would go best with him. She closed her eyes as she thought hard about her childhood crushes, but no longer did she see them. She weirdly saw piercing blue eyes looking down at her and the redhead bending down towards her to ruffle her hair and say something that would cheer her up. She could see his tapered hair as he bent down to her.

"Reno…" she whispered his name. 'Maybe I'm starting to like you… like you…' Kairi thought as she smiled at Reno. She shook her head to keep herself from turning pink as she walked into the room watching as Reno, the second of the fairies' victims stood there in shades of reds, including pink. She laughed at his reaction.

"This isn't cool…zo-to!" Reno said as he looked at himself. He heard laughter as he looked over at Kairi. "Hey, it isn't funny!"

"You look good in pink…" Rufus said, smartly, smirking at Reno. (I love RenoRuf … Dx yay, gimme the yaoi paddle! Dx )

Rude could not help but chuckle. "Sorry, Reno," he said.

"I know, I know… but still… it isn't funny…." Reno said. 'But I guess this is good enough to cheer up Kairi,' he thought as he looked over at Kairi. 'Hmmm? What am I thinking!? I'm forever cursed…. Liking another guy's girl…. Wait…Ugh… so confused…. zo-to!' (Note: I'm a useless RenoTifa and RenoYuff fangirl…. Dx )

Kairi giggled as she looked at the fairies. "You negotiated when you were doing Rude's outfit, why don't you do the same thing with Reno?" she asked.

The fairies looked at one another.

"I think that's a good idea," the red fairy said.

"Yes, I think so too…" the green fairy nodded.

"Me three," the blue fairy agreed.

They blasted Reno together as Kairi looked over at Reno's new outfit.

"Woah…. It's lighter than the suit…" Reno said as he felt the jacket. He checked for his goggles. "And my suit's shirt… it's lightweight now… thanks… and yes, my goggles and boomstick are still there…"

Reno walked over to Kairi and smiled at her. "Thank you for getting them to work together, princess…" he said as he bent down and grinned as he put a hand on Kairi's hand and moved it to his lips. "And you were awesome fighting today as well…" With that, Reno kissed Kairi on the hand and smiled at her. Kairi could not help but turn the shade of Reno's hair.

Reno grinned. (Note: Who wouldn't blush when it comes to getting treated like a princess by a sexy red-haired Turk…. Personally, I would nearly pass out… from Reno's pheromones… God, he's gorgeous –flushes-…. ) "Well, let's see what they're going to do to Rufus…. " Reno said as he winked at Kairi.

Kairi, still red, nodded and watched Rufus.

"Just for the fun of it," the red fairy said as she turned Rufus' clothes into reds and pinks.

Reno and Rude laughed.

"It's not funny!!!!" Rufus shouted at them.

Kairi couldn't contain her laughter as she laughed at Rufus. (well I _did_ tell you guys I was going to torture Rufus? Or what? )

"And now on the count of three…"

Kairi watched as Rufus shielded himself from the light. His outfit changed a bit.

"You should get on your way," the red fairy said.

Kairi nodded.

"There's a gummi ship waiting for you outside," said the blue fairy.

Kairi was looking at the mirrors.

"Oh yeah, Kairi….?" The green fairy spoke up.

Kairi turned around.

"It's best if you have this," the blue fairy said.

"What is it?" Kairi questioned, as she looked at the mirrors.

"In dire need… you'll know how to use it… use it whenever you feel the dire need to…. Wear it everywhere…" the red fairy said. "Now off you go.

Kairi nodded.

"And Kairi… don't put the necklace on _until_ you're in the gummi ship" the blue fairy said.

Kairi nodded again.

"Thank you…." Kairi said as she left with the group down the stairs.

"Mickey?" Yen Sid said.

Mickey turned around.

"You and your party should Protect Kairi…" Yen Sid said.

"Yes," Mickey said. "We will… and thank you for the updated Ansem's reports…"

Yen Sid smiled and nodded.

--- (SO LATE WITH MY DEADLINE D8! I apologize! I was roleplaying with my online younger sister… haven't done so in forever…. ;.; I thought I lost her to RO… please forgive me…)

They left Yen Sid with a bunch of gratefulness and spirits soaring high.

Kairi got onto the ship as she went over to the cock pit.

"I think it's best if you should rest, Kairi," Reno said as he looked over at her. "You look exhausted and tense…. So relax alright?" he asked as he ruffled her hair.

'There he goes treating me like a kid again,' Kairi thought as she looked at Reno.

"I may take a nap later…." Reno said as he winked. "To keep you company back here…"

Kairi flushed a pink. 'I'm doing it again…. Kairi… you're not over Sora…. Remember that!' she thought. 'Ugh… so confused… I only know Reno for at least two days…'

"Why don't you go to sleep, Reno…" Rufus said. "I think I'm interesting in knowing how to pilot this ship…"

Rude looked at the controls. "Hmmm…. This is will be easy…." Rude said as he sat down. "Mickey, you'll teach us right?"

Mickey nodded. "Of course," he said.

Kairi made her way to the back of the ship as Reno looked at Rude.

He looked over at Rufus. "You sure, boss?" he asked.

Rufus smirked. "Positive…" he said as he got to the front with Mickey and Rude.

Kairi looked at them. "If you guys want a rest, just let us know… we'll be sleeping…" she said.

Reno yawned. "Yep…." Reno said as he sat down.

Kairi buckled her seatbelt. The others did the same.

"We'll be leaving in five minutes…. Is everyone ready?" Mickey asked.

"Yes," the others responded.

---

Kairi looked over at Reno.

_Your smile is most valuable to your friends…_

The words echoed in her brain.

"T-Minus…. Ten seconds til take off…" Rude reported.

"10….9…8…7…6…5…."

Kairi put her hand over Reno's.

Reno looked over at Kairi, surprised.

"4…3…"

"I'm scared…." Kairi said, softly.

Reno smiled. His hand covered over Kairi's.

"Don't be… I'm here for you…." Reno said.

Kairi smiled.

"2…1…"

Kairi gripped Reno's hand tighter. She smiled at him, apologetically.

Reno grinned.

"You'll be okay…" he said as they took off.

Kairi nodded as she looked at him.

"Your smile is valuable…" she said. "To me…"

That's when she noticed Reno blush for the first time. She smiled when his face contorted into shock.

_Your smile is valuable to me…_

Heh…this journey is getting better and better…

---

_Author's Note:_

I'm evillllll!

I'm making you all wait again …. Till next chapter… and we will hear about Sephiroth's bad karaoke of "Coconuts" by Monty Python… Anyways… this story started out when I started my liking for KaiReno and thought it would be nice to put Kairi in a new light. Well, my liking for KaiReno started when I was trying to find Reno cosplay pictures. I was lucky to find a particular Reno cosplay and found RoxyRoo on DA. I saw a link on one of the pictures and saw her and Digi-TamerRex as Reno and Kairi. It was such a cute picture and I realized that they (Kairi and Reno) would be a totally great coupling. I hereby dub them as my muses and whom I will be dedicating this fanfiction to.

I love you all:3

And next time…. In the notes… we will be talking about my original manga character's closet shrine to her favorite Final Fantasy men… Rufus, Sephiroth and Kadaj… yes… I am talking about Junko…Chiame Junko…

Junko: Oh great…

Me: And oh yeah… I might try to make an amv for KaiReno…. X3 if anyone knows where I can download clips of Final Fantasy 7 and Kingdom Hearts, please email me. If you have clips that you want to send me… that will be highly appreciated—Oh yeah… and tutorials and tips on Windows Movie Maker… thanks. The song I may be doing is "What have you done" by Within Temptation. Yes, I am a Within Temptation fan. I may also do "Ice Queen" and "Mother Earth" to the pairing as well… and that's about it. Hmmm…. "Stand my ground" is on the list as well…

Fanfiction dedicated to: Reno (RoxyRoo) and Kairi (Digi-TamerRex).

;.; Anime Expo…. ;.; why art thou far from me... ;.; you too AFO and Metrocon…. ;.; and (cries) Katsucon…. Otakon!!! ;.; …. In February I'll see people at Katsucon… I'll be one of the Naminés there being stalked by either Axel or Zexion… (whoever my boyfriend is being, I bet Zexion, I was hoping he was going to be Axel—oh well… I like ZexiNami by the way as well…). And no… I might not be doing a skit… Dx I'm turning eighteen during Katsucon :D! February 17!

Me: (emoes about not being able to go on Friday to the convention…)

Sephie: Oh, suck it up…. You live in the middle of temperate deciduous forest on an island…

Me: Metrocon or AFO next year…? Hmmm…. Crossdressing… Disneyworld afterwards? Hopefully…oh yeah… there's Mount Rushmore too…. -.-

Sephie: Are you even going to listen to me?!

Me: Did you say something?

See you all next chapter. I survive Sephiroth… and "One-Winged Angel" on repeat…. Either I die from his sword or die laughing…. Since the song makes me giggle…o.O;;;


	6. Never Look Back

_Author's Note:_

I'm still laughing at Sephiroth's version of "I have a lovely bunch of coconuts".

Sephie: I do not!

Readers: Oh no! She's torturing Sephie now!

Kadaj: (Singing "I touch myself" to Rufus). When I think about you I touch myself!

Rufus: (Pales.)

Kadaj: ♥ Rufus!

Rufus: (Screams)

Rude and Reno: (Kicks Kadaj.)

Me: Oh my! (Watches as Kadaj flies through the sky and makes a little sparkle in the back ground) It's the Double Sailor Turk Kick 8D!

Sephie: (To busy singing "Coconuts" by Monty Python).

Tifa: D8 Get out of my bar (points at Sephie.)

Reno: We aren't Sailor Senshi D8!

Me: Sure….

Sephie: Rolly polly—

Cloud: Here…. Let me take you out of your misery… (beheads Sephiroth)

Me: I'm normal… I swear!

Reader/Charies: Sure…

Me: (Gets shot by Rufus) It's just a flesh wound…x-X

Rufus: (threatening look) Stop quoting Monty Python and start the chapter! D8

Me: Oh look…. It's the monster of—Ah (Gets killed by Rufus)

Rufus: Take alook at the new outfits at the end of the chapter…-- (revives me with phoenix down) Get out of my office already! We'll see you after this chapter for the special edition of the author's …. God knows what… (Drags KOed author down the hallway)

Warning: Extremely short chapter…. And confusing one too… I'll explain next time…

_Disclaimer:_

Look at the other chapters… too lazy to write them now… x-X I'm still in pain from Rufus' beatings… Flames will cook Rude's porridge faster….

---

"_Ready, Steady, can't hold me back,_

_Ready, Steady, give me good luck,_

_Ready, Steady, never look back,_

_Let's get started, ready steady, go!"_

**"Ready Steady Go"**

**L'arcenciel**

**(_Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Retkinjutsushi)'s_**

**_Second Opening)_**

---

**Door Number 6**

**Never look Back**

**---**

Kairi had closed her eyes as she looked out the window. It has been quite a long time since they took off. Auburn hair spread throughout her seat as she realized she had fallen asleep. She sighed as eased herself sitting up. Dark blue eyes looked about the ship and her eyes caught upon two ice-blue eyes gazing down at her as she noticed a grin on a redhead's face.

"You're up, Kairi!" Reno said. "You slept the longest than any of us…" he said as he grinned over at Kairi.

"Have we landed?" Kairi asked as she looked up at Reno.

Reno's face turned to a contemplative look. "Uhmmmm…." Was all he said as he stood there over Kairi. "We're about twenty minutes away from landing point…" he said. "I'm just walking around. "How are you ears?"

"They're okay…." Kairi said. "Yours?"

Reno blinked, indeed the air felt a bit awkward around them. "Mine are fine, thank you, had training with piloting…by the way…" Reno said as he grinned at Kairi. "The worst part is on the way down…."

Kairi nodded. "Say, Reno, are you a little apprehensive about what might happen in the future?

Reno sat down next to Kairi as he went into comtemplative mode again. "I guess…. You can say that…" he said. "But I'm excited as well since I get to go out of Hallow Bastion and at least see places I never knew existed before… since I'm continually hanging out with Rufus… he's a boring guy, lemme tell you that …"

Rufus twitched.

(I know a song that can get on everyone's nerves, everyone's nerves…everyone's nerves…. I know a song that will get on everyone's nerves and this is how it goes…! )

Reno coughed as he smiled innocently.

"Just let him do that… he won't do it again, once we get back to normal schedule…" Rude said as he looked at the coordinates. "Are these correct Mickey?"

Mickey looked and them. "Yes, they are… heading to the Land of Dragons first, right?" he asked.

Rude nodded.

Silence was finally valued. Until… Kairi held her ears while Reno cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled across the gummi ship towards Rude.

"Rudey, my man… how much longer?!" he called.

Rude nearly jumped six feet and his head hit the ceiling. He rubbed his head as he twitched. 'I swear… one of these days….' Rude started to think. "Ten more minutes…"

(Sorry, just HAD to add that in… )

Kairi let go of her ears, but then quickly held them again as Reno shouted from his seat—yet again. "OKAY!" was all he shouted as Rude hit his head against the ceiling of the gummi ship and glared at Reno. Reno shrugged as he grinned, innocently. Rude just shook his head as he continued to pilot the ship.

Kairi looked over at Reno. "Was that really necessary?" she asked.

Reno snorted. "Not really, but there has to be comic relief right?" he asked. "And plus… Rude doesn't look like he fights in this ship…"

"I heard that…." Rude replied.

Reno shrugged at Kairi. He put a hand in her hair and ruffled it. "Well, we shouldn't worry about the future… let's just think of the present. Alright?"

Kairi winced. 'There he goes again!'

"Preparing for landing…" Mickey said.

---

Kairi looked around her at the plants they were surrounded by. She sighed as she looked down at the ground. She remembered what happened at Merlin's residence and sighed. "I need to become stronger…" she said. 'Maybe I'm not good enough,' she thought. She looked at her right hand and looked up at the sky.

_Keep to the light and never lose sight of it…_

Cloud's words spoke to her. Her posture straightened as she around her.

Reno noticed this and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be alright…" Reno said. "You'll make it…"

Kairi nodded as she smiled up at Reno.

"Mushu… the Nobodies are back," said a voice as a woman with black hair was talking to a red dragon. "We don't know where Sora is… so what should we do?" she continued.

"_What am I going to do? That boy is gone and all I keep on hearing is his voice…" Kairi started crying as she suddenly sat on the ground hugging her knees to her chest_

_ "Don't worry, you'll remember him someday… there has to be away to contact to him… maybe he'll get the message and help you…" said Selphie_

_Kairi blinked._

_"A message in a bottle…" Selphie said suddenly out of nowhere she looked over at Kairi and smiled. "The waves will bring it to the person you want it to…"_

_"I guess that could help…" Kairi said as she smiled. She stood up as the wind picked up her now shoulder length hair and she smiled down at Selphie "Thank you, Selphie…. I'll write him a letter and make sure he gets it…" she said as she grinned at Selphie. "Let's go home…"_

Kairi smiled as she looked up at the clouds.

"I feel a presence," said the red dragon. He looked over at the five. The black haired woman looked over at the five.

"Who are you?" the woman asked, getting into a fighting stance.

Kairi outstretched a hand.

_I want to be stronger… than I am…_

_ Don't worry about it… just worry about the present…_

_ Your smile is the most valuable to your friends…_

"I'm not turning back… I won't look back on my promise and decision…" Kairi said as a keyblade appeared. "I'll fight you… and then whoever wins will give up their own name…"

The woman smiled. "Sounds like a good deal to me…"

Reno, Rude, and Rufus whom took out their weapons looked clueless. Mickey smiled as he looked up at them.

"Kairi and Mulan are a lot alike than you can imagine…" he said.

Kairi and Mulan started fighting.

_---_

_Author's Note:_

Just to get off my bloody back… it is Junko's closet!!!!

Junko: …. YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE!!!!

Me: (pulls open the door once Junko slams it shut) Let's see what Junko is hiding at PSCION base….

Junko: (eyes glued to plasma in the center of the closet. Posters of Kadaj, Rufus and Sephiroth are on each wall that is not cut by a door. Action figures of the three characters are on each stand perfectly upright with little toys and stuff about it. Video games galore are shelved behind Junko's clothing.)

Me: (beckons to reader.)

Kasei: WEEEE!!! It's Reno!!!

Junko: … Don't you have a life?

Kasei: Actually, I –(spoiler insert here)—

Junko: Oh… that explains that….

Kasei: - …. (puts her hand on her sleeve to pull it up to her elbows.)

Junko: Eheh…. No need to do that…. :D; Sorry….

Me: Sh… (sneaks up further) They're watching Advent Children…

Kasei and Junko: We can hear you….

Me: Oh, sorry…

Kasei: (turns back to the screen)

Junko: (glare at me and readers)

Me: W-we j-just w-wanted t-to watch that's all…

Junko: Fine, after it… you're leaving… have I made myself clear…

Me: Eheh…. n-n;;

Junko: (hugs Kadaj, Rufus and Sephiroth plushies)

Me:D; I guess we'll show you the Turks' new outfits NEXT chapter….

I love you all!

Readers/Charies: NO YOU DON'T D8

Me:3 Less than 3?

Readers/Charies: NO HEARTS D8

Me: ;-; okay, okay…. Next chapter then…. See you (runs from Sephiroth, and does the Thriller Dance to "Lucifer"—E Nomine).


	7. Kairi's Determination

_Summary_

Kairi, heartbroken from a break up with Sora, is sent to worlds on a mission to save the worlds while Sora and Riku try looking for her. A new Organization XIII and a new group of Heartless (with some old faces) has arised to cause problems for the three Keybladers as they search for one another. They must save the worlds and meet new friends. KaiReno centric, SoraRiku and some other couplings.

_Disclaimer_

I don't own FF or KH… so sue me… I DARE YOU!!! D8 New characters are pwned by me…

_Suggestions/Comments/Reviews/Flames_

-Songs

-Quotes

-Constructive Criticism

-Beta Readers

-Good Reviews

Are welcome…

Flames will make Rude's porridge cook faster…

Reno: (Gasp) No OOC this time! O.o

Me: Grandparents came over, that's why…. X-x ….(Dead.)

Kairi: Phoenix down…

Me: Honey, I don't think that's gonna help me right now…. X-x my mind is emotionally/mentally scarred at 100 ... I need Sephiroth and Kadaj to do karaoke again…

Sephie: No D8

Kadaj: YAY!

Rufus: Dear gods, NO! D8

Me: X-x … I will be in front of the freezer eating ice pops and drinking Lipton's crappy green tea til I get a hung over and make mom jump me at 12 PM the next day… for writing all night… My original manga is suffering from lack of attention…on manga: T-T (in the corner, wailing)

Me: Poor, poor Sere'vka…PSCION…. My babies (tr. Characters)… ;-;

My original manga characters: DON'T CALL US YOUR BABIES D8!!! WE DON'T LIKE YOU D8!!!

Me: ;-; My poor babies…

Kasei: D8 Go emo in the corner, creator!!! (fixes her goggles around her neck)

Me: (sobs) ;-; I have the worst relationship with my characters…. ;w;….

Readers: And the worst relationship with the already produced characters too…

Me: -.- Don't remind me… read, flame, review… read? I'll be in the corner… (spots fruit loop) Dx Why is there a FRUIT LOOP on my floor!? MOM!!!

See you next chapter…

---

_**Keyblades and Boomsticks**_

**Door Number 7**

**Kairi's Determination**

**---**

"I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the superchick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself

(CHORUS)  
And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution

And I'm a one girl revolution

And I'm a one girl revolution"

"**One Girl Revolution"**

**SUPERCHICK**

**From Disney's original movie**

_**Cadet Kelly**_

**---**

**The Land of Dragons**

---

Kairi's eyes widened as she noticed the black haired woman's small dagger near her face. Dark eyes widened as Kairi noticed her keyblade was pulled away from the raven haired woman by her foot in a side ways kick. 'She's really good. But… I can't give up!' Kairi thought. She closed her eyes remembering watching Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Sora's spars. Kairi was always paired with Selphie for her spars. And Selphie did not house attacks like this woman did.

She wondered who this woman was.

And why was she so powerful.

'This woman could put Riku in a headlock!' she thought. Her eyes opened. 'I remember what Sora did…' she said in her head. "In this scenario…" she said, aloud.

The woman's eyes widened. "what?"

Kairi flipped backwards twisting herself around so she landed on the side of Mulan, the raven haired female. She turned around.

"You're powerful, but I've been trained as well…" she said, as she dug into her bag to take out dark pink gloves.

Mulan grinned, watching Kairi put the gloves on.

"Did you fight against males before?" she asked.

Kairi shook her head. "And you did?"

Mulan nodded. "Then I'll train you for such a day in the future…" she said. When you fight a man… he wants to prove how fast and how strong he is…. But he secretly puts gloves on…."

Kairi looked at her gloves.

Mulan giggled. "No…. not those gloves…"

Kairi nodded. "Ah…"

"You'll always have to use your own agility in order to beat them…. But don't under estimate them… you have to be strong…" she said.

Reno switched feet switching weight as he stood. "Nothing is happening…" he said.

"They're exchanging words…" Rude said.

Reno nodded.

"Let's see what Kairi can do on her own…. Maybe we overestimated her a bit so far," he said.

Kairi looked at Mulan.

Mulan looked at Kairi.

"Men use their strength… it's rare to a small portion of men who really use their brains and then act… sure they use their brain at times before acting, but there are those few guys who _really_ use their brains before act… I'll show how a woman should fight…"

Kairi nodded as she smiled.

"I come from another world…" she said. "Just a clue of my identity…"

"Another world?" Mulan asked. "I'm from this one… well… let's go… this is for real now…. Let's show our best… no tears alright?"

Kairi put out her hand. "Yes…"

Mulan looked at Kairi's hand questioningly.

"Shake her hand… this is an exchange of cultures…" Mushu said.

Mulan nodded at Mushu, as Mushu hopped off and went to Mickey. She put her hand out, shaking Kairi's hand.

They ended their hand shake.

Mulan bowed to Kairi. "Here, in China, we bow to our opponent in a scheduled duel…" she said.

Kairi hesitantly did the same. "And then we start…" Mulan said.

Kairi braced for an attack. Mulan jumped up into the air flipping as she sent a kick down at Kairi. Kairi's eyes widened as she jumped out of Mulan's area of attack and skidded backwards.

Reno's eyes widened. "Woah…. that woman is awesome…" he said.

"Let's see what Kairi can do," Mickey said as he looked over at the two females.

Kairi looked as Mulan started attacking aiming punches at Kairi as Kairi dodged them. Before Mulan realized it, Kairi put her hands on Mulan's shoulders and flipped up over Mulan's head and landed in back of Mulan and turned. She was about to kick as Mulan dodged it. Kairi smiled as she put her hands on the ground and kicked her other leg at Mulan and flipped backwards before Mulan could catch her and stood up. Kairi rushed at Mulan as she kicked and punched at Mulan while Mulan dodged.

"Kairi's cool too," Reno said as he smiled at her.

"Why don't you spar with her when we get back?" Rude asked.

"We'll need all the practice we can get," Reno said.

Rude smiled. "You like her don't you?" he asked.

Reno looked over at Rude. "Yeah, I guess I do…" he said.

Kairi suddenly was sent backwards, hit and rubbed her lips from the blood as she looked at Mulan. "You win…" she said.

Mulan's eyes widened.

"I'm a friend of Sora's… my name is Kairi," Kairi said as she looked at Mulan.

"Sora…" Mulan's eyes widened. "Wait! You're a friend of Sora?"

Kairi nodded.

"I'm so sorry," Mulan said as she went to Kairi, her hand glowing for the magic, Cure.

Kairi waved her hands in front of her. "No, no, it's okay, I'll be alright, don't worry!" she said as she looked at Mulan. "I can Cure myself… don't worry about it…" she said as she did so.

Mulan nodded.

Reno blinked. "What happened?" he asked.

"Kairi lost," Rude said. "it was an interesting battle…"

Reno blinked as he noticed Kairi had dried blood that had trickled down from her lip to her chin. "Kairi!" he said as he ran towards her. Kairi's eyes widened as she looked over at Reno. "What happened to you?"

"Um… just got a hit taken… I'll be okay," Kairi said. "I cured myself!" she said as she looked over at Reno's worried face and smiled. Reno's eyes looked down at her.

"Man, you got me worried there, girl…" he said as he helped Kairi up. She stumbled into him as he caught her in his arms. Her eyes widened as she landed into Reno's chest.

Mulan blinked as she looked at Reno. "She's really good with curing magic," she said. "She healed without a black and blue…"

Reno looked down at Mulan as Mulan looked over at Kairi.

The raven haired woman stood up as Mushu ran to perch on her shoulder again. "Are you sure you're alright, Kairi?"

Kairi looked at Mulan. She nodded, still in Reno's arms and still shocked to be in their. Reno looked down. "She fought well, didn't she?" he said.

Mulan grinned. "She fights better than Sora…" she said.

"He fought you?" Kairi looked up.

"Well, when we were training in Shang's army," Mulan said.

Kairi looked at Mulan as Mulan took Kairi's hand and led her into her home village as she showed her around. Rufus, Rude, Reno and Mickey followed behind the two females.

"So, what happened when Sora left this world?" Kairi asked.

Mulan smiled as she flushed a pink. "Shang caught up to me and I asked him for dinner… he's now my fiancé," she said looked at Kairi. "I was always an object of oppression when I was in his army and I proved myself. But when I was revealed as a female—"

"You disguised yourself as a female!" Kairi and Reno exclaimed, with widened eyes.

Mulan looked over at them and nodded.

"How could you deal with—" Kairi was about to ask before she quieted herself.

Mulan smiled. "Well, aren't you surrounded by males as well?"

Kairi nervously laughed. "Yep, I am…" she said.

They walked around as Mulan explained about where the item shops are and food shops. One good look was enough to get Reno wanting to go insided a restaurant. Kairi sighed as she pulled on Reno's shirt. "We have to exchange currency first…" she said. This made Reno go into a blues state as he turned out to be the last one walking behind them, trailing behind sad because he wouldn't be able to fill his stomach at the moment. (( Yep… food, girls and sports … yes, martial arts is a sport… and with KH-version Reno it's food, Kairi, and martial arts… with canon Reno it's beer, food, girls and martial arts… and the order doesn't matter… (sweatdrop)… remember this is the non-yaoi version of Reno… no sue… (glares at other yaoi fangirls)

Canon Reno: Ohmigawd! Beer!!!

KH Reno: FOOD—KAIRI!! FOOD!!! Kairi! X3 (hugs Kairi)

Kairi: O.o …..? (is hugged)

Me: Thank you for listening to my ramblings… about our oh-so loveable specimen—Reno. We bring you back to our main attraction of the day…

Canon Reno: (Hangover.) Ow… D8 (falls on the floor)

Me: (steps over him) Must not think of ReTi… must not think of ReTi (chants) ))

"Why don't we do that later then," Mickey said.

Mulan smiled. "You can rest at my family's house, I'm sure my father won't mind," she said.

"Are you sure we're worth the trouble?" Kairi asked.

"Not at all," Mulan said as she walked into the gate of her family's residence.

She went inside.

"Oh, how lovely, guests!" said the grandmother. And with that Kairi was pulled away from the group. "we should do a makeover for this little one…"

Kairi's eyes widened. "What?!"

The others sweatdropped as a freaked out Kairi was dragged by the grandmother and mother into another room. Mulan chuckled as she looked over at the others. "Tea?" she asked.

Reno and Rude sweatdropped.

Reno was the last to follow the others as he heard Kairi's screams. He was extremely worried for her and walked over to the room where he took at least one look and saw Kairi sitting there in the bath covering her chest and her hair getting the washing of its life.

"OW!!! OW!!! MY HAIR!!!" Kairi screeched.

"KAIRI!!!" Reno kicked the door open. "Kairi are you alright?!"

Kairi turned her head, getting soap and water on Mulan's mother and grandmother to their displeasure. "Re-Reno?!" she called as looked at him. Reno looked at Kairi before he turned the shade of his hair when he realized Kairi was naked in the bath tub. "SAVE ME!!!" she continued.

Reno's jawdropped as Kairi reached toward him as he spotted one specific curve.

Kairi blinked as she looked down and turned red herself as Reno bled from his nose and landed out the door.

The mother and grandmother went to the door to see Reno lying there next to a puddle of blood.

"Should we leave him like that?" the grandmother said.

"I dunno… maybe we should…" the mother said.

Kairi, still blushing smiled. 'Thanks, Reno… owe you one…' she thought as she slipped, silently from the bathtub after she quickly went under water to wrinse herself off. She took a drying cloth from the railing and saw that none of her clothes were there. She took the ones that Mulan's mother and grandmother were going to dress her in and ran out another way.

The grandmother and mother turned around.

"She was there a minute ago…" said the grandmother.

"She's gone!" the mother exclaimed.

Kairi made sure no one was around as she turned around and bumped into a revived-from-nosebleed Reno. ((Yes, yes… he's magical… I wonder if you use phoenix down for nosebleeds.))

"Kairi? Are you alright? Did they scar you?" Reno asked. ((YES, they did.))

Kairi nodded as she looked Reno. She hugged him so tightly that she made him fall backward.

Reno sighed as he ruffled Kairi's hair. "Hey… c'mon… they were trying to get you some clothes that would go with this world…" he said. "Cheer up…"

Kairi whimpered. "I just… want to get dressed and relax…" she said.

Reno nodded as he looked around. "Hmmm…" he said.

---

A knock on the door was heard.

"Hold on a second…" Mulan called.

"So tell me… why you were blushing," Mulan asked Kairi.

Kairi's eyes widened.

"You like him don't you?" Mulan asked.

"Reno?" Kairi asked.

"Mmhmmmm…" Mulan said as she tied Kairi's obi. She made sure Kairi was able to move around just like Mulan could.

Kairi flushed. "I do, but I've only met him for a few days…" she said.

Mulan smiled. "It'll come to you eventually…" she said as she smiled at Kairi.

The door knocked again.

"C'mon in!" Mulan said as Reno appeared in the door way. Kairi hair was still down and clipped with her precious clips, however she wore a pink, black and red kimono.

Kairi turned around Reno noticed Kairi wearing a little bit of make up. He was stunned.

Kairi went behind Mulan as she looked at Reno.

"C'mon Kairi…" Mulan said she pushed lightly on Kairi's back. Kairi stumbled forward.

Kairi smiled. "Um… hello?" she asked.

Mulan smiled. "Sorry about my grandmother and mother… they get excited when they see some of my female friends and do makeovers on them…" she said. "They scared you didn't they, Kairi."

Kairi nodded, profusely as Reno and Mulan laughed.

Mulan smiled as she looked over at Reno and Kairi. "Why don't you guys relax a bit while dinner is being made?" she asked.

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked.

"It'll be alright…" Mulan said. "Any friend of Sora, Donald, Goofy and Mickey is a friend of mine," she continued.

Kairi smiled. "Thank you," she said.

Mulan left.

"Kairi… I have something I wanted to ask you for so long…" Reno said. "You looked extremely sad when Yuffie asked you about Sora… what happened between you and Sora?"

Kairi looked at Reno.

"I don't mean to reopen a wound and hold it from clotting, but Kairi… I was concerned when some questions about Sora and Riku were asked by my friends…" Reno said.

Kairi looked at Reno.

She looked down. "Sora was my boyfriend, but then I found out that day… when I came to Hallow Bastion that Sora liked Riku more than a friend…" she said. "Honestly I felt sad he would choose someone, a member of the same sex than someone else of the other sex over me… but, well… I feel happy for them…" she continued. "There's someone else that has been popping into my head rather than Sora lately… but I'm going to wait until my answer is answered… I'm determined to answer it…"

Reno looked over at Kairi.

"Right now, I feel only extreme likeness towards this someone…" she smiled down at the floor as she blushed. "He's always there for me… when I need him…" she said as she blushed. "But my question will remain until I answer it someday…"

Before Kairi could say anything else, Kairi felt Reno brush his lips over hers. His eyes opened at hers. "I'm confused as well… I'll answer my question someday as well…" he said, as he watched Kairi blushed. He noticed that Kairi was under him on the bed. He coughed as he rolled off of Kairi. "We should rest a bit…"

Kairi nodded, still blushing.

Reno snuggled into Kairi as he started falling asleep. Kairi snuggled into Reno as she also fell asleep.

_Author's Note_

I know they practically confessed their love for one another… but right now they just like being around each other… so it's just admiration and friendship… but later on I'll develop it into love…

I'm really ignoring my manga called:

" l'xkav'é SERÉ'VKA

a'vsch lasciaa d'luscensha

"Organization Sere'vka: the Blood Manipulator's Catastrophe" "

You remember Junko and Kasei from last chapter? Yeah, they come from this manga—mostly Kasei… Junko comes from the second book of this manga or the second series called "PSCION".

Kasei is the main character of the manga character. She and her twin brother are trying to find out why their mother was killed and are trying to find out the meanings of the Lasciaa, or the Blood Manipulators' truths. Meanwhile, they attacked by necro puppets, demons, inhumans, humans, others of their species, and including their own kind. It's rated M… filled with language, gore, and other things that would make a normal person's head spin. The gibberish that the manga is named for is in Euro-Subhuman language… Lasciaa and their relative species are called Subhumans. Well, their abilities are superhuman, but still their called Subhumans… and yeah… that's about it… this is like my nth time I'm rewriting the manga in story format…

I already drew some characters from the manga and put them on my DA. I also have some scrap drawings of them…

That also reminds me.

School for me is starting on Wednesday this week and my parents may not allow me on the computer during the schooldays. The weekends I'm able to have the computer but there is that curfew to worry about… I'll draw and stuff, but I'll be kinda lagged and I really want to write fanfiction and fiction. You may think of me as a quick uploader, but in fact… I'm actually slow… it's taking me WEEKS to get my manga in story format up. If you're interested… maybe not because of its rating and its warnings… contact me… but be warned… it's EXTREMELY different from the innocent action in this fanfiction… HIGHLY DIFFERENT… and you can classify the manga as a bit on the gothic side… because of incubi/succubi and vampires… and deeply depressing bundles of emo in the manga…

Including Kasei…

Kasei: (Stabs me with one of her fire sticks…) I'M NOT D8 (fixes her brother's goggles on her head, threatenly putting her BLOOD-RED hair in a low ponytail as her ICE-BLUE eyes turn RED)

Me: (Bleeds…) Oh great… the Psycho's back… And yes… the main character, Kasei is a redhead… and has goggles, since she's part of the Dynamic Goggle-Stealing Duo with my friends' character—Kasei's redhaired, gun-loving nephew, Teris… whom we affectionately call "Tetris". Kasei steals her brother's goggles a lot…

Reno: Wow… she's pissed…

Me: No fartnugget, Reno… (rolls eyes) Please make sure she doesn't burn my house down…. Please…

Reno: Fine… Dx

Tousotsu: GIMME MY GOGGLES BACK, KASEI!!! D8 (Reddish-black haired male with dark blue eyes—Kasei's hot TWIN brother and partner at Sere'vka)

Kasei: (Screams and runs.)

Me: … Meanwhile… Nevermind, Reno… Tousotsu's on the job… (Pulls Reno into another room while Kasei and Tousotsu are running up and down the hallway…)

Reno: SAVED!!! Now where's the beer…

The moment you're waiting for… has finally arrived.

Rude: You keep doing that and we expect you for the new outfits of us…

Reno: Yeah, but you never wrote them up… and you keep on torturing the readers that way…

Me: (laughs) Erm… sorry…

Reno: (rolls eyes…)

Me: (silently watching Pans and pots being thrown around in the kitchen from the twins, innocently typing up the Turks' new outfits on her laptop). Victim number one… Rude…

**Rude**—Wears a zippered black collared jacket over his white collared shirt. He wears his black fighting gloves. Rude wears black pants (black belt too) and black, informal dress shoes. He does wear a tie… I don't know… it's just so like him… though…

**Reno**—Wears a black zippered collared jacket with dark blue criss-crosses at the end of his sleeves. He wears his white collared shirt unbuttoned like he did before with his Turk uniform. He wears a dark blue criss-cross belt around his waist that holds his boomstick. Reno wears black pants and black combat boots, and fingertip-less gloves. And YES, he does have his (Me: STOP STICKING YOUR TONGUE OUT OR I'LL START STICKING MY TONGUE BACK AT YOU D8

Reno: (grins)

Me: (SIGH) )

… YES!!! He does have his goggles! D8 He can never lose his goggles!

**Rufus**—Wears a white/black trench coat, black tunic, and white pants. He wears black, informal dress shoes and black/gray griss crossing belt around his waist that holds his double barrel gun. He wears black fingertip-less gloves.

I tried making their outfits EXTREMELY similar to their Turk outfits… ;-;

Reno: They're kinda alike though… maybe TOO alike….

Me: ;-;  
Reno: (smirks) Playing, playing… But--  
Me: ;-;… We'll see you next chapter…. ;-; I love you 8D

I thank everyone for reading and reviewing so far! Thanks for the songs YinYangWhiteTiger! I think they'll go best with the chapters I have planned for the future. I plan to make this fanfiction with multiple books… 8D So, hang in there people! Keep me going! 8D And thanks for the jawdrop BishieHunter123 it was priceless x3!!! And thanks RoxyRoo and Digi-TamerRex for inspiring me with your cosplay as Reno and Kairi!!! I also thank you both for putting my fanfiction in your signatures :3—I ♥ you both!

I welcome flames/comments/reviews/suggestions/song/quote requests with open arms! I hope my spell-check doesn't spell my "Hmmmm" and "Uhmmm" with "Hamm" D8 I swear I'll throw a bag of marshmallows at the laptop! D8 akjfwieuraoiewruwier it just did that D8!

I'll see you all next chapter!

I ♥ you all!


	8. Dreams

_Note_

Chapter is REALLY short… -.-

_**Keyblades and Boomsticks**_

**Door Number 8**

**Dreams**

**---**

"_I can't protect you without holding a sword_

_I can't embrace you while holding a sword"_

**BLEACH**

**Kubo Tite**

**Volume 5: Right Arm of the Giant**

(Kubo-sensei you never fail me;-; I love your quotes so much ;-;!!!!)

**---**

Kairi dreamt the same dream she dreamt of. Only, it was different. Kairi was too scared to even move around and all she kept on seeing is the figures surrounding her. Kairi gulped she reached for her keyblade. She felt cold but she felt only a little warmth. _Was it…Reno?_ Kairi thought as she looked about her for the redhead. She could not see him, except only the warmth she felt about her.

How could a connection like this occur?

One must not give up though.

Kairi kept dreaming her recurring dream trying to get away from those surrounding her.

Dreams have messages, and messages are always answers to Kairi's question.

"Kairi… Kairi… Kairi…" the voices around her chanted, "Key… Key… give us the key… no harm will come to your heart…"

Kairi gulped as she remembered her past.

"No…. I'm not going to be captured… there are those who need me… I can't let them down… I must return to Destiny Islands… I must defeat all of you!" she cried.

A pink haired girl appeared behind her.

_Reno… help me…_ Kairi thought as she turned around.

"Princess… so we found you… both sides of us… did…" the pink haired girl smiled, sadistically as she looked past Kairi over the auburn girl's shoulder. Kairi turned around to see a hooded figure standing behind her.

_Reno… Reno!!! RENO!!!_ Kairi shouted in her head, as she gulped.

She had no place to run. She had no place to hide.

"Don't you want to know your past, princess?" asked the cloaked figure. It was a male's voice. It was not Kalxin. He put his hand out towards her. "I can show you…"

Kairi shook her head profusely. "No… no… I won't…" she said to him. She looked at him as she glared. Her eyes narrowed threateningly as she took out her keyblade. "I won't be tricked by you scumbags! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

"She wants to fight, how sweet… ♥" the pink haired girl said as she grinned, running a hand through her long, pink hair. She walked up to Kairi as she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Don't you remember me? ♥ We shared the pain together, we played together and we hung out together at your palace… we were only little girls then, but you were the princess and I was simply just a noble's daughter…"

Kairi's eyes widened. '_A childhood friend?!_' she thought.

The pink haired girl smiled, coyly at Kairi as she wrapped her hand around Kairi's chin. She gracefully slipped in front of her as she lifted Kairi's chin to match their eyes. Her face turned serious.

"You don't remember me, now do you?" asked the pink haired girl. "My name is Makoto…"

"Makoto… the name doesn't strike me one bit…" Kairi said as she looked over at the pink head.

"It doesn't…?" Makoto said as she looked at Kairi coming closer to Makoto.

Kairi shuddered from Makoto's breath on her face. "What are you going to do about?" Kairi challenged, in fright.

Makoto grinned, but before she could do something, Kairi shoved the girl back with the back of her keyblade. The blade pointed at Makoto as Kairi looked up at her, tears falling from her fear of her.

Makoto's expression changed as she looked at Kairi. "Don't be like that…" she said. "KAIRI!!!" She was about to lunge at her, but then Kairi heard her name called by a masculine voice.

---

Kairi was screaming in her sleep as Reno shook her awake, worriedly. "Kairi, Kairi…. KAIRI!!!" he shouted, worried. Kairi finally woke up and put her arms around Reno and started sobbing. Reno's eyes widened as Kairi gripped at him, that he even felt his ponytail being pulled on, but he didn't care. He embraced her as she kept crying.

'Is this what happens when you're a Keyblade master?' he thought as he looked over at Kairi.

Having no place to hide, no sweet dreams, getting attacked by Shadows and Dusks all the time so far, and not to mention being rejected by someone she really cared about—Reno understood what Kairi was feeling. He sighed, relieved that Kairi was awake. People took to nightmares differently after all. He sighed as he looked at her.

Kairi's eyes were red with tears and swollen from crying, forcefully into him. Her fingers had not color in them from gripping at him so hard. She was shuddering and shaking every second after she had woken up. Her dark red hair was damp from cold sweat and her skin was slippery from it too.

"I-I'm scared…" she said.

"Are these dreams recurring?" Reno asked as he rubbed Kairi's back.

Kairi clutched at him again, nodding into his chest as she started crying again. This time her cries were a little more silent. She felt Reno rubbing her back as she stopped crying. She merely whimpered now. Both redheads stayed in silence for awhile before Kairi smiled a bit. It seemed she was calming down. Reno looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Reno asked. "We could talk about your dream once you calm down…" he continued as he watched her nod in answer. "Right now, you're not completely alright… it was mentally scarring wasn't it…"

Kairi's small smile broadened a little more as Reno sighed in relief. 'She really had me there…' he thought as he felt most of the burden lifted from his shoulders. "You're positively sure, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded.

"Geez, you had me worried…" Reno said. "You were tossing and turning… punched me… even almost kicked me…." Reno continued as he watched Kairi's face turn the shade of his hair. He chuckles a little as he watched her sad attempt to hide it. ("Requiem for a Dream"—Clint Mansell is scaring me to death, but I had to use the song in able to write Kairi's nightmares… it gets worst I tell you… -.- Poor Kairi…)

"I'm sorry… are you alright?" Kairi asked as she looked up at Reno.

"Yeah," Reno said. He opened his arms to take Kairi into them. Kairi's eyes widened. "Let me show you how I comfort those—"

Kairi's eyes widened as she looked up at Reno. "You hugged Rude like this?!" she asked as she looked up at Reno.

Reno stared at her and then started laughing. "No, I just sit there and watch him go sleepy, sleep…" he said. "However, young ladies like you need something more…. I can't describe it," Reno said. He watched Kairi grinned at him. He smiled back at her. "With you it's different…" he said as he pulled her so she sat on his lap as he put his arms around her. "So…. That punch was really nice… you punch like a boy," Reno continued.

Kairi turned red.

"How come you need to comfort your friends?" she asked.

Reno's eyes went into their rare piercing tones. Kairi's cold hands touched him on the cheeks as she look at him, sympathetically.

"You do more than just protect Mr. Shinra, don't you?" Kairi asked, a little shaken.

Reno gripped at Kairi's wrists and looked her, sadly, nodding.

"And those dreams are even worst…. But not even compared to yours…. I imagine… we're fighting a bigger threat… than just a bunch of humans who might be captured… one of them might kill a fellow man…" Reno trailed on, his face contorted in pain.

Kairi looked down. "You've been through something like this before haven't you…?"

Reno nodded, sadly. "I have the blood on my fingertips… to prove it, unfortunately…" he said. "I don't think I'll ever be… forgiven for what I've done… to some people for the boss…"

Reno watched Kairi's hand to his face again. His eyes widened as Kairi kissed him on the lips.

"Kairi…?" he asked.

Kairi's eyes opened slowly. She looked at him.

"You're forgiven…" she spoke softly.

Reno's eyes widened. His shoulders relaxed as he looked at Kairi. He wrapped his arms around Kairi as he buried his head into her shoulder. Kairi's eyes widened.

It was the first time she saw Reno break in front of her.

_So that's why…he comforts others…_

---

_**Hearts that are extremely strong wield the greatest weapons known to men—keyblades… Hearts that can survive the nightmares that the Keyblades bring—have keyblades… Hearts that can bear the pain, the sight of blood, the sight of a lost one, and the sight that stand before him—war—they may have a keyblade…**_

_**Hearts that are able to break openly… may also have keyblades…**_

_**A young man steps into the shades of gray—**_

_**Not yet gaining a keyblade…**_

_---_

This chapter was set up for the next parts that are to come into the future. Such as more KaiReno moments and more indelible truths that Sora has found out over his journey—are just being found out about by Kairi… erm… Awkward sentence… the two organizations will make appearances and the story that is just in plain shade of white… will now… revert to gray… to the darkest shade of gray…

The countdown of Kairi's lost innocence is about to begin… unfortunately…

(Holds up drawings of spoilers from the later chapters…)

But all things that are bad may end up turning good…

Flames/Comments/Beta Reads/Quote Requests/Song Requests/Etc—allowed… thank you….

I love you all!!!

See you on Saturday… with my edited chapter one of KaB (Keyblades and Boomsticks).


	9. Meeting the New Number 8

_**Kingdom Hearts**_

_**The Kairi Chronicles**_

**Keyblades and Boomsticks**

---

"_The beginning of road to get to the end of a journey_

_will always end in blood soaked hands."_

_---_

**Door Number 9**

**Meeting the New Number 8**

**---**

**The Land of Dragons**

---

It has been a couple of days since they arrived in the Land of Dragons and still no signs of Nobodies or Heartless were spotted throughout the village where the Fa family lived. Around the kingdom no attacks of either fiend was spotted. It was calm, peaceful and quiet. The birds chirped happily away to one another as the trees filled up with pink tiny blossoms and allowed some petals to rain on the lucky couples that sit under them. The climate was in the sixties in Fahrenheit. Tea was served nearly five times during the normal day, but it was refreshing cool tea that gave relief to the dry throats.

Mushu hung around the ancestral monuments in the Fa family's graveyard and waited each day with some extra tea to take for him and the ancestral gods of the family.

Reno had stayed with Kairi in her guest room because of her recurring nightmares. The problem was they kept on becoming even more vivid each night that Kairi woke the both of them up. Unfortunately, the two of them got no sleep and so they both usually slumped in their seats whenever they got the chance. In addition to slumping in their seats, Kairi and Reno took naps whenever they can to catch up on sleep. It, also, got them to know more about each other whenever they could not sleep. They would both talk about random things. They both basked in the strengthening friendship they shared, strengthening even more as they cuddled up together under the blankets talking about random stuff till they reached a point of difficulty keeping their eyes open.

Rufus always sneaked up on the two as he walked from his bedroom and the family room whenever he could. He thought the two were beginning to be intimate, which to his disappointment—they were not.

"I thought those two would get it on already…" Rufus commented as he looked over at Rude.

Rude sighed. "You don't really know Reno… do you?"

Rufus looked over at Rude. "Does he at least have what it takes to bed a woman?" he asked. Rude sighed in frustration.

"Yes, he does, however his private life is of no importance to you," Rude said.

"Well, why can't I know? I'm his boss!" Rufus said.

Rude sighed. He was not going to go anywhere with a stubborn, deprived of Western food Rufus was he? He merely let his head drop on the table.

"So?" Rufus said. "Tell me."

"I'm not telling you if he is a virgin or not. It's not your business," Rude said.

"Fine…. So tell me… at least about his love life…." Rufus said.

(Yes, I am getting ready for Reno torture caused by Rufus. I know, I know… it's sexual talk, but their guys for goodness sakes! Rufus is a bit OOC… :P MUAHAHAHA…. Hmmm how am I going to torture Rufus…? Back… Hmmm)

"He wasn't into love very much when he was back at home, but I guess Kairi's changing that. Sure, he did date some women, but only to calm himself down after missions… not getting into details," Rude said, sharply as Rufus groaned.

"How come?" Rufus asked.

"It's not your place to…. You're in a higher class than he is so why should you even _care_?" Rude asked. "He _did_ have a crush on Elena though, but he managed to get over the fact that Elena was into Tseng… but of course, you know this…"

"Yes, I do, sadly," Rufus said.

"And that's about it…." Rude said.

"WHAT?" Rufus blinked. "No more?"

Rude rolled his eyes. "No more."

"What about Tifa?" Rufus questioned.

"Not his type, that's all I can say," Rude said, turning a bit red.

"He likes smaller breasts?"

Rude sighed. "Let's get to another topic…."

"He likes smaller breasts doesn't he…?"

Rude sighed, still blushing from the dirty talk Rufus was trying to force him into.

"Kairi's not a bad girl. She has some decent curves if you know what I mean," Rufus trailed on.

Rude sighed as he hit his forehead with the palm of his hand. He stood up.

"Where are you going?" Rufus asked.

"Away from a future pornographer…" Rude said. He slid open the door and stepped out.

Rufus smirked. "So, I'm guessing he likes smaller breasts?" he asked.

The only answer was the door slid shut a bit harshly.

(Idiot, Rufus….)

---

Reno yawned an obnoxious yawn as he sat next to Kairi at breakfast. He wore a dark blue kimono. He looked extremely fatigued as so did Kairi at the table and both of them yawned at the same time. He picked up his tea wondering why he had not dropped it yet as he brought it to his lips. He took a gulp.

"Lovely night you both?" asked the grandmother as Reno's eyes widened and spat out the tea, coughing as Kairi blinked. She did not seem to know what the whole meaning what the grandmother said. Reno was bright red and Kairi was looking around with a clueless air as she patted Reno's back, firmly. Poor Reno knew, of course.

"I guess," Kairi said.

'That didn't help in the least bit….' Reno thought as he looked the other way blushing. "It was, but not like that, Grandma Fa."

"Reno shares the same bed with me because I have nightmares…. Really horrible nightmares," Kairi explained.

'Like that's going to _convince_ to the grandmother full of dirty thoughts we just slept in the same futon,' Reno thought.

"Grandma, Kairi is another keyblade master, and is attacked by Heartless and Nobody a lot…. Of course she is going to have nightmares. Reno's being a good friend and helping her through it," Mulan said.

"Of course, of course," the grandmother said as Reno and Kairi were served clear soup, rice and sliced fish. Reno scowled at it while Kairi just shrugged and started eating.

"Thank you for the meal," Kairi and Reno said as the grandmother left for the kitchen. Mulan stood up to visit her father in his study. Reno scooted nearer to Kairi as he stared at his food.

"Why must we eat fish? I miss my steak…. And Yuffie's Wutainese cooking is really good…. Better than Tseng's cooking," Reno moped as he looked down at the food. "And was that really necessary to ask about our night?"

Kairi blinked. "I thought it was necessary," she said as she looked over at Reno. She watched him blush a red as he shook his head. He put a hand in Kairi's hair and ruffled it.

"Eat your breakfast. It's still time to preserve your virgin ears as best as we can," Reno said.

"Huh?" Kairi asked as she blinked.

"So, what foods here is safe to eat, Kairi?" Reno asked.

"Eat the food, Reno," Kairi said. "I have a feeling you might relate to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just eat it, you'll see," Kairi said as she smiled at him.

"Eheh," Reno said as he picked up his chopsticks with his left hand and started eating. He blinked as he looked at Kairi. It seemed she saw the light bulb go off. He swallowed the food and snapped his fingers. "It reminds me of Wutainese cuisine, kind of, sort of, zo to!"

Kairi nodded. "Exactly, but this is the real cuisine," she said.

"Oh yeah, you were helping Yuffie along with Lockhart, right?" Reno asked.

Kairi nodded again.

"No wonder, Yuffie must have spoken to you about the meals she used to eat in Wutai," Reno said as he took a sip of his green tea. "Well, now I can finally eat breakfast… after two days of giving Rude most of it…."

"That wasn't funny," said a voice as Rude slid open the door and walked in, slipping off his sandals. Reno smiled, apologetically as Rude sat down at the table.

"I had breakfast already, you two were still asleep, weren't you?" he asked.

"So, what did Rufus do to you this time, Rude?" Reno asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Eh… talked about what type of woman you'd like…. Let's just say I nearly punched the guy in the face," Rude said, fixing his sunglasses. "The leader is extremely stubborn to even know when or when _not_ to say anything."

Reno smirked. "When _not_ you mean?" he countered as Kairi sipped on her tea.

"Hey, I heard that," Rufus said. He came in wearing a kimono in grays. He sighed as he held a book in his hands. Mickey appeared next to him. He was the most somber of the people there.

Mickey stopped into the middle of the room and looked around.

"We need to find out if any plans for this World has been arranged. We need to get a move on and travel to another world," he said as he looked at the others in the group. "We need to go ahead and discover what we really need to achieve peace between the borders.

"And figure what's up with the new Organization," Kairi said as she looked at Mickey. "What world do you think we'll be traveling to next?" she asked as she looked at the others.

"Beats me," Reno answered as he looked over at Kairi.

"We wouldn't know," Rude agreed.

Kairi looked down.

"Hey, I think we'll have fun in the other worlds if they just came up randomly," Reno said as he tried lightening up the mood. "I mean it won't be fun if the worlds were in order with their paths and stuff. "Right?"

"I guess," Kairi answered. 'I just want to go home,' she thought.

Reno noticed Kairi's self-doubt as she looked down at the table. He put a hand to her back and rubbed it, gently. "There, there, we'll have fun. I mean all of us want to go home, but if we think of this as a way to finally see the worlds… we'll have fun," he said. "C'mon… traveling through the worlds at these times isn't always sad and depressing. So, cheer up, Kairi, before we know it we'll be in our home worlds in our original lifestyles trying to keep in touch with one another as much as possible."

'That's not convincing,' Kairi thought as she looked Reno. "I guess so," she said as she sipped on her tea. 'Maybe it's because I'm starting to like him even more. Maybe more than Sora… and if we were to part… I surely will miss him,' she thought. She smiled a bit to reassure Reno she was okay.

"Well, that settles it, today we'll find out what is going on with this world and move to the next," Mickey said as he smiled up at the others.

---

**The Darkness**

**---**

Maleficent sighed as she looked over at the potions that ranged through the walls. She sighed as she noticed wads of dust hanging off each shelf threatening to go into her potions and ruin them to no repair. She sighed as she looked around the room of her hide-out.as she started cleaning with her sorcery. She was up to the dusting when Pete slammed into the room and made some dust fall into her potions. She watched as yellow smoke emitted from the potions she wanted to hold dear to her were ruined under Pete's ideal way of entering and meeting with Maleficient.

A glare was sent in his direction.

"What do you possibly want, scoundrel? Another chance? You're not going away from my eyes. You've already soaked up every bit of trust I had of you when we were dealing with Sora," she said as she looked at Pete. "I want you to clean the rest of my room and put the potions you ruined over at my desk to calculate whether I should kill you or not."

Pete's small dog ears twitched as his eyes widened. "But, m'Lady," he started when Maleficent shoved her staff into his face and glared at him.

"Be a good little boy and follow my orders and maybe, just maybe, you'll regain my trust and learn the lessons I tried teaching you. You're pathetic, unlike Makoto," Maleficent continued. "_She_ is a wonderful strategist unlike you and easily able to calculate our enemy's every movement. Unlike you, of course," Maleficent put even more emphasis on "unlike you" as she bared her pearly white teeth at him. "Another little favor for me—"

"Th-That isn't the case, m'Lady," Pete said as he looked at Maleficent.

"Then what do you possibly want, imbecile," the dark woman said.

"Are you sure Makoto is exactly loyal to you? I mean, she was another of Xehanort's Nobody's conquered souls…. Surely she could make Xehanort's Nobody make a comeback and destroy ou—your group of the Commanders of the Heartless, Pete suggested as the woman dropped a beaker and turned on her heel, harshly.

"As long as she follows my orders on destroying Kairi and her little band of gumdrops and rainbows, I could care less what she's thinking of doing."

"But, ma'am, that's not the point! The point is—"

"Silence!"

"Maleficie—"

Maleficent used her magic to silence Pete as she turned. "You'll do what I say?" she said.

Pete nodded.

"Fine then, I'll allow you to speak," she said as she cancelled the spell.

Pete instantly started speaking again, "Makoto is Kairi's childhood—"he started. That's when Maleficent used her magic on him again and sent him hurdling to the wall. Blood dripped from his mouth as he looked at the dark lady.

"Have I made myself _clear_, mutt?" Maleficent asked as she stood over Pete. She smirked, sadistically as Pete's eyes rolled backwards and he fell unconscious on the floor.

---

"Hmmm…. What are you going to do when you reunite with your childhood friend, Makoto?" asked a sadistic, male voice as a pink haired girl looked over at a silver haired male with two katana attached to his leather trench coat. Her eyes narrowed at him as she turned the other way.

"It's none of your business, Kadaj," Makoto said as she looked over at the silver haired male again and turned. She had her hand held on the place where Kairi had pushed her from her side. She cursed as she tried putting her hand away from the bruising internal wound. 'Shit, she's strong enough to break someone's ribs,' she thought. She glared as Kadaj moved towards Makoto smirking at her.

"You look very adorable, amusing when you're injured like that, Mako-chan," he hissed in her ear. "If Maleficent were to know what you're exactly doing behind her back, things would not go well, now will they?"

Makoto's eyes widened as she looked at Kadaj. "What are you trying to say?" she hissed at him.

Kadaj smirked as he lifted Makoto's chin so that her eyes matched his Mako green-blue eyes. She could see his slit pupils piercing through her rounded pupils of her green eyes. Fingers traced over Makoto's soft lips as Kadaj smirked at Makoto. "I'm blackmailing you, my dear, haven't you figured that out? If Maleficent knew why you were plotting against her using those dreams as simple warnings, who knows what will happen. You're unlucky I caught you in the act. And you are lucky Kairi woke up before I could even pierce through your delicate skin," Kadaj said as he placed a hand at Makoto's stomach. Green eyes continued to glare up at Mako teal. "But I guess I could do something worst… or perhaps anyways stab you…"

"Let me go," she screamed as she realized Kadaj had leaned her against a wall. His gloved hands were placed at either side of her head as she looked up, frightened and unable to move. A simple smirk answered her demand.

He was not going to listen to her. He was going to frighten her into what he wanted from her and leave her there on her knees shivering—

She felt a stab of pain in her stomach.

Kadaj smiled at Makoto as he watched the pink-head crumple to the ground.

"You won't get away with this easily, Makoto…" he said as he chuckled, crouching down to take the red liquid to his fingertips and lick his fingertips off of the pink haired girl's blood.

A figure that looked like Kadaj was standing outside as he looked in. His longer silver hair spilt down the back of his shoulders. A look of the tiniest bit of emotion was seen as he watched the pink haired girl topple to the ground in a puddle of red liquid. Yazoo watched his brother disappear into another room to go upstairs. He looked around making sure Loz was not around before he walked over to the girl.

The poor girl was shaking.

"It was unnecessary what he did to you, but Loz would have done something worst to you," Yazoo said as he lifted the girl into his arms, carefully. He placed a hand to the girl's wound.

"I hate this place, the people here… I want to be with Kairi," Makoto said as she started crying. "I hate it here!"

'That's right, they always have to hypnotize her to make her do and say what they want,' Yazoo thought as he looked at her. He started cleaning the wound before he used Cure on it.

Makoto gripped at him. "Yazoo… I'm so scared, what am I going to do?!" she asked.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know. Right now, you should rest…" Yazoo said as he concentrated on healing her wound. 'Kadaj and Loz definitely aren't themselves ever since they came here to find Sephiroth,' he thought. He picked Makoto up to take her back to her bedroom. She gripped at him as she sobbed into him from fear and sadness.

---

**Traverse Town**

---

"It's been at least two days since we came here," Sora complained as he looked around District One of Traverse Town with Donald, Goofy and Riku. He sighed as he looked depressed. "No sight of Kairi…" he continued.

Riku patted Sora on the back, comfortably. "Will it comfort you that we got a summons from Merlin?" he asked. "It seems he saw Kairi off to another world when she came first to Hallow Bastion."

Sora's eyes lightened up as Riku smiled at him. Sora practically jumped Riku at that moment, but kept the urge to himself for Donald and Goofy's sakes. A translucent Roxas sighed as he smiled at Sora's endless enthusiasm.

---

**The World That Never Was**

---

"Hmmmm, I don't know what we should do with the others. They seem un fit for what we want to do with them," said a girl in a lavender cloak glancing over at her brother whom was dressed in an original cloak, but had purple hair.

"I dunno, Twelve," he said. "But once we taken care of the Organization we can be sure we'll make our own ideal one and turn the Princesses into Nobodies for our organization. Maybe then… will we have the power to control the worlds' paths so it's easy for us to take them over?"

"Hmmmm…. I don't know…"

"Maybe we should start with Seven, Eight and Ten. I'm not sure about Nine…. He's relative not in _tune_ with reality if you know what I mean," Number Eleven said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He looked at the lilac colored, haired girl.

"Perhaps… we should plan it further," the girl said as she fixed tea for her stuffed animals sitting around the circular table. "You may go to your work, dear older brother."

"Why thank you, Number Twelve," said Eleven as he teleported out of the room.

A small smile fixated on the young girl's face.

---

"I suggest you three go on this mission if you are to be serious about my plans," said Number One to Seven, Eight and Ten as they looked at him. Kalxin glared at Eight as Eight glared over at Seven. He sighed as he watched the three's evidence of a future quarrel. "And no quarreling, is that clear, you simpletons?"

"Yes, sir," they called as they teleported out.

He sighed as he looked into the bottomless pit in the throne room.

---

**The Land of the Dragons**

---

"Nothing of the sort here," Kairi said as she stretched towards the sky, happily reunited with her original clothes. The others seemed happy as well that they had their original clothes as well. The outfits they wore earlier were getting rather held the last few days and they were sort of excited for the next adventure in another world.

"She's right," Reno said as he pressed on a button on his walkie talkie. Mulan blinked as she looked curious at her own.

"It chokes me," she said as she looked at Kairi.

"It's supposed to keep the ear piece in place, further," Kairi said. "Good thing Rufus had this or we would've been able to split up and narrow our places down.

"That's for certain," Reno said as he looked over at Kairi. "Though I feel bad for Rude and Mickey, they have to deal with Rufus."

"I wouldn't know very much about Rufus but well, he's different," Kairi agreed.

"Can I join the search as well?" asked a voice as Kairi, Reno and Mulan turned to see a cloaked figure standing there. A gloved hand went to the hood to reveal the identity of the cloaked figure.

"Another one of the new Organization XIII," Kairi said.

"Who are you?" Reno shouted towards the male figure as the hood came off.

It revealed a man with dark blue hair and golden eyes smirking at the three as he snapped his hands to summon Nobodies around him. He smirked as he looked at the three.

"The new Number Eight," was all he said. He smirked.

---

_To Be Continued_

_Disclaimer: _I do not own FF/KH. I do own Makoto though.

Note: I rushed yes. Bad little me. Sorry I took so long. xD Kill me if you have to or kidnap me and place me in a room where the only job I have in there is to type up stories. xD;;;

I love you all.

The hits reached above 300 and I'm so happy! I'm still giggling over what the community this fanfiction has been submitted for is called. I am overall happy that this fanfiction is getting "wows" and "oooo"'s from people who have never got the idea of Reno and Kairi together. Truthfully, I thought about it a tiny bit when I thought about Axel's Somebody being Reno most likely and having that I like Namine and Axel as a couple so much. But, what really got me thinking about the couplings are those wise-guys on DA. You know who you are and I blame you for getting me into KaiReno.

Reno: But you know you love it! xD

Me: Yes, that I do…. n-n

Reno: Hehe.

I love you all. See you next chapter. And I am so happy that Sephiroth has not killed me yet from making him sing "Coconuts" from the Monty Python… Oh well, I wouldn't mind getting pen--stabbed in the stomach by his sword… it is such love…. xD;;; sorry, TOTALLY didn't mean for it to come out the way it did… but I'm a weird Sephiroth closet fangirl. Yay, Masamune!!!


	10. Das Omen

"Du drehst Dich im schwarzen Licht  
Dein Schatten explodiert wie ein Vulkan  
Du bist wie ein Stern der spricht  
verfallen bin ich Dir in meinem Wahn  
in deinem Bann du mich ertränkst  
unsterblich dann mir Leben schenkst  
öffne das Tor den schwarzen Legionen  
schließe den Kreis des Bösen, das Omen"

English Translation (translated by JCD from Anime music turn around in black light _  
__Your shadow explodes like a volcano __  
__You are like a star that speaks __  
__I'm obliged to you in my insanity __  
__In your ban you are drowning me __  
__Immortal then giving me life __  
__Open the door for the black legions __  
__Close the circle of evil, the omen_"

"**Das Omen"**

**E Nomine**

**Door Number 10—Das Omen**

---

**Hallow Bastion**

---

"Merlin, is there something you want to tell us about?" Sora asked as he rushed through the door without knocking. He and his friends had just arrived in Hallow Bastion from Traverse Town. He saw Merlin turn around and Sora saw the grave look in his eyes. Riku walked next to Sora as he put a hand on Sora's shoulder. His aqua eyes traveled over to the small, old wizard's.

"Kairi has left Hallow Bastion for a few days now with the King, Reno, Rude and Rufus, and arrived here heartbroken. I don't know from what and she left with a smile I couldn't read, on her face," Merlin spoke up. "This journey is hers now. Not yours. You should know so you won't get in her way."

Sora looked down. 'What have I done to her?' he thought, sadly.

"What you should've done earlier," Merlin said, who seemed to have read Sora's mind. "A new organization of Heartless has been created. A new Thirteenth Order was created too, but by the subordinates of the original."

"Wait, they had subordinates?!" Sora exclaimed.

Merlin nodded. "I ask that you find Kairi and help her complete what she must do," he said. "Remember, Riku, Sora, this is a journey that Kairi was destined to walk on. Do_not _fight for her. Fight _with_ her as she did _with_ you. She only stood by the sidelines unsure about fighting. But she would have liked to. I want you two to see to Yen Sid quickly. That's who Kairi saw next with the King."

'Thank the stars Mickey's there with Kairi,' Riku thought as he looked over at Sora. "Sooner the better, Sora," he said to his boy friend. "Thank you, Merlin."

Meanwhile, Sora nodded as he waved to Merlin and went with the others. 'So, this is how she felt when I went after Riku,' he thought. "Riku, hold up."

Riku looked in back of him. "Yeah?"

"I want to ask some people if they want to come with us."

Riku, Donald, and Goofy looked at him confused.

Sora opened the doors.

"Do you think they'll fit in the gummi?" Donald asked.

"Garsh, I don't know," Goofy said.

Cid, Yuffie, and Aerith looked up.

Sora's grave face looked at them. "It's now or never… need us to find Kairi and give her back up."

"Aerith, Barret, Red XIII, and Cid will stay here. Merlin will stay here too. Tifa, Cloud, and Yuffie, let's go get Tseng and Elena with Sora and the others," Leon said as he pushed off the wall and walked over to the brunette.

"WHA—T? They're coming with us?" Yuffie shouted. She blinked.

"And I'll come too," said a voice as a brown haired male came in carrying a boomstick in his right hand.

"I'll help Cid and Barret, Squall," said a familiar voice as a raven haired female walked in. She smiled at Leon as he immediately turned blue.

"Renoa?" Leon exclaimed. 'Oh God…' he thought as he looked for the nearest escape.

Renoa smirked. "Well, this time, I'll only get in your way so why not tell you what's going on back here… while you're out there? Plus, I get to show off what new skills I got!" she said, happily as she twirled around in her new outfit.

'Don't tell me Tifa taught you anything… well, did she?' Leon thought as he felt himself start to sweat in fear.

Renoa pushed Leon and the others outside. "Do your best!" she said.

"Dude, Leon, your girl is scary," Yuffie spoke up as she looked at Leon's blues state.

"For once, Yuffie, I agree with you," Leon said.

Renoa put her hands on her hips. "Okay, let's start patrolling!" she said as she looked over at Tifa and did a thumb up. Tifa smiled as Leon noticed to his greatest despair—Renoa had learned from Tifa.

For _once_ Cait Sith did not use his megaphone.

Cid beamed happily in the silence. "I think I like Renoa already," he said as he went back to his work on the computer. He earned shocked stares from the others and especially Leon.

Sora and Riku sweatdropped.

"Shall we get going?" Sora asked.

Leon nodded.

"Elena? Yeah… we need you and Tseng over here… yeah… the others can take care of his work. Yeah… we'll be in front of Merlin's," Rod, the brunette and the other boomstick wielder said into his cellphone. He waited a bit getting Elena's answer and flipped the cellphone shut. He looked over at Sora.

"I think we'll need to enlarge the gummi ship," Sora said.

"Yep," Riku replied.

---

**The Land of Dragons**

**---**

"I am the new Number Eight," the dark blue haired male said as he grinned. "Nice to finally meet you, Kairi, Princess of Kingdom Hearts…" he grabbed Kairi's hand and kissed it.

'Ewww….'Kairi thought.

'Ewww….. is right,' Namine agreed.

Reno glared at Number Eight. ( Me: (sings "Keep your hands off my girl"—Good Charlotte)). "Keep your hands off my—off Kairi," he said as he grabbed Eight's wrist. He glared at him, threateningly.

Eight smirked.

Kairi glared at Eight. 'Disgusting,' she thought, as she slapped Eight's hand away. Reno lowered his hand to the side, keeping his glare on Number Eight.

"Why so mean, Kairi?" Eight taunted, dangerously. He grinned. "So, you think the Keyblade in _that_ form is going to kill me? Haha" Number Eight continued as he watched Kairi summoning her Keyblade in her hand.

"Xiel, what do you think you're doing?" the blue haired Kalxin said, crossing her arms over chest. "We were supposed to spy on them from a distance."

"Xiel, your actions are as of now, not wise," said a blonde male behind Kalxin. His golden eyes narrowed at Xiel's golden eyes.

"Xiekien? When did you show up?" Xiel blinked looking at the blonde man.

"The beginning of your journey started with trying to find Axel. Your Nobody went on that mission, while Reno saw you. You two quickly became friends, but the paths are closed. You no longer had those memories of one another," the blonde spoke up, ignoring Xiel. He looked down at Kairi. "Namine worried for you."

Kairi looked over at an apparition of Namine to her left. "Namine…." Kairi asked as she looked at the blonde girl.

Namine looked down.

"She, even, tried to save you the duty of defeating us," Kalxin spoke up.

"Namine…" Kairi looked at her Nobody.

Namine clenched her fist as she brought it to her chest. Kairi put a hand to Namine's shoulder. "It's okay," she said. "As long as we defeat them now…."

Xiel started laughing. Kairi and Namine glared at the three along with Rufus, Rude, Reno, Mulan and Mickey.

"You don't even know, and your Nobody doesn't even remember because we made her control those memories," he said. "I remember the look on Reno's face when Namine"—

Kalxin hit him over the head. "Novice…" she accused as she glared at him.

"I don't get any of this," Kairi said.

"You won't, but you will in the end," Kalxin said. "It's for the pleasure of us watching you figure it out."

"What out?" Mulan asked.

"Our riddles," Xiekien said. His golden eyes shined a feral shade of gold. He looked at Kairi. "The beginning of all of this, the very beginning has to do with the beginning of Sora's journey as well… you need to regain memories from Sora's memories…."

"How will we figure that out?" Reno asked, angrily, still glaring at Xiel.

A sadistic smile appeared on Xiekien's face.

"That's for us to know and for you to figure it out," Kalxin replied. "Time waits for no man or no heartless beings…."

"That's pretty vague," Axel pointed out, appearing as an apparition next to Reno. "At least the original Organization had riddles that had tiny hints in them…. Yours just fails in regard to completely confusing the enemy."

Xiel, Xiekien and Kalxin looked at Axel with a glare. Kalxin crossed her arms over chest, while Xiel and Xiekien kept their hands to the sides. Xiel put an impatient look on his face. Xiekien just stayed silent and calm.

Axel grinned. "You're up to using Kairi and Namine as a tool aren't you guys? Your intentions are nothing as what they should be. You'll see in the future that all of you will eventually get independent thoughts about your goal. Some of you may even question authority. That's what happened to all groups in the future… that's what happened to mine…." Axel said, as he made his usual posture. "Got it memorized?"

Kalxin glared at him, her fingertips glowing bright light blue light.

Xiel smirked.

Xiekien closed his eyes. 'Not bad for a veteran,' he thought.

"A nice exchange of semi-riddles, ne," Xiel commented. He smirked. "We'll commit to memory."

Axel's eyes narrowed. "You better…. Your group was made to be destroyed," he said.

"Whatever," Kalxin said. "So, was yours…."

"The Organization XIII's name stays the same however, there are different members…." Axel said, glaring at the light blue haired female. "Think of what happened to the first one. That may be proof of destruction of an Organization who can or will take…." Axel continued, fading near the end of the sentence.

Kalxin's eyes widened but narrowed.

Axel smirked at her.

"A Somebody will never understand a Nobody's pain. The exact reasons for such pain within their hallow chests," Kalxin said towards Kairi. "We always feel emotions that to you are 'envy', 'jealousy' and something called 'hatred'…. Do be careful. The same goes to Reno…."

"We did enough damage," the new Number Seven, Xiekien, said.

"I want to caused even more, but that would be too risqué…." Xiel, the new Number Eight, grinned.

Kalxin put up a portal.

Kairi looked down.

"Kairi…" Namine's soft voice spoke up.

Mulan's fists clenched.

Reno glared as the new Organization XIII members left. He turned to find Kairi had dropped to her knees. She started shaking. He watched as Namine turned opaque and knelt down besides Kairi.

"Kairi…. Kairi…. Kairi…. Snap out of it…. We'll defeat all of them together…. I know we will," Namine said, near to tears. "Kairi!"

Silence.

Namine's tears spilled down her cheeks. "Kairi…." She called. "Don't give up! You only met three!"

Kairi looked down.

"The beginning?" Kairi asked as she looked at Namine with dull dark eyes.

Namine helped Kairi up.

Axel walked over to a piece of paper and picked it up. "This is Demyx's…. why is it here?" he asked himself as he looked over at the piece of paper. "He was always weird…. Wrote songs in something called a journal. It might have some to little clues about the new organization…." He turned to Kairi. "I want you to keep this with you."

Kairi nodded.

"Demyx…." Namine simply said, sadly as she looked down. "A dear friend…."

"I think we should head to another world," Kairi said. "We'll come back Mulan."

She turned to Mulan.

"I'll tell you if any Nobody or Organization XIII attacks or does something here," Mulan said.

"Good luck with Shang," Rufus said.

Mulan blushed.

Kairi and Reno, to Namine and Axel's amusement, stepped on Rufus' feet.

"Ow!" Rufus said in pain.

"I hope things go well, we'll come visit again," Kairi said.

Mulan smiled. Her eyes widened as Demyx's entry flew out. It glowed as Kairi's keyblade appeared. She pointed to it with her blade. Kairi watched as single jet line of bright light ventured off to the entry. Magic surrounded her as it fell to the gorund and created symbols around her that had meanings to Kingdom Hearts and Sora's Drive forms. A crown appeared at Kairi's feet as the light formed another keyblade that floated over to Kairi. Kairi picked it up in her other hand. She looked down at it as Mickey's eyes widened in recognition.

"That is the princess version of 'Clash of the Dragons'," Mickey whispered.

Kairi concentrated on the light as the other hand holding her original keyblade glowed. Namine put a hand on her shoulder as Kairi fidgeted with the lock of the locked path.

Axel watched. "Never saw this before, this is pretty cool," he said.

Reno grinned. "Yeah, Kairi's cool too," he said.

Axel smirked over at Reno. "Go get her… She's one to get admirers," he said as he patted Reno on the shoulder. "You're getting a c-r-u-s-h on her if you know what I mean…"

Reno turned a faint pink. "Eheh…"

Axel and Namine disappeared inside their respected Somebodies.

Kairi propped the new Keyblade on her shoulder as she dismissed the original keyblade. She was still looking up at the sky.

"Let's go," she said. She watched the trees as the wind picked up to make her outfit and waist-length hair wave in the wind.

Reno looked over at her. For a moment there, he thought of her as a Nymph of Dimensions, not to mention—of Nostalgia. He admitted Kairi was indeed good-looking and to really be specific. He thought she had a nice figure too. He found himself admitting Sora was wrong for letting her go, but at the same time, he was fretting over looking at what was supposed to be another guy's girl. That's right, the guy liked other guys. So, Kairi wasn't Sora's anymore. Still, the thoughts that fit in Reno's head was making his stomach turn, so he dismissed them with an unease and walked over to her.

"Yeah, let's go," Reno said. The group left the bamboo grove.

---

**The Coliseum in Heracules' World**

**---**

"I think I know a way out of this mess…" said a dark haired male.

A silent male stood there looking at him with crimson eyes. " Do what you like…" he said as he turned to leave. The other male looked at the other.

"Oh come on, Vincient. We need to get out of this place! I have a bad feeling about it," said the dark haired male.

"Then what do you suppose we should do, Zack?"

"I don't know."

---

To be continued…

Author Notes:

I have come with another addiction for poor Reno's KH counterpart. Yes, it's mine actually. It's Snaple ice tea addiction. I had tons and tons of bottles on the floor the other time I had Snaple. I'm quite happy I've been better about my obsession with the rich taste of Peach-flavored Iced tea. I'm thinking of making Rod an oreo-addict. I don't know why with Roxas being obsessed with sea-salt ice cream pops, Axel's Roxas-addiction (no paddles allowed, yaoi fangirls, I meant it both ways; friendship and love), and for Demyx, I'll make him turn into a Dr. Bombay-addict since I listen to the song "My Sitar" a lot.

And Vinny and Yuffie will have this affinity to playing videogames. Yes, Rude will have his crush on Tifa…. And Reno ends the day with obsessing over Kairi and vice-versa. And we all live happily ever after.

I love you all. See you all next chapter. Ooooooo, nine reviews so far! 8D Beta readers are highly appreciated.


	11. Station of Serenity: The Test of Strengt

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts and neither does my aching fingertips.

Author's Note: We are currently getting into the dramatic parts of Kairi's journey. The bloody battles are about to start and the test of whether Kairi has the guts to do whatever she has to, to survive is starting now. That is what I meant about "lost of innocence". The start of Reno and Kairi's growing attraction is deepening very, very slowly as well as the new friendships between Kairi and the others. I want to develope this growing love and friendship at a slow pace as well as develope the plot, so I ask for all of you to help me by suggesting any idea possible. I am sorry for my delay in update. I do apologize, but you're going to have to get used to this. I just started my most important project; my manga in story format on you for your patience! I do appreciate it, even though I do not deserve it.

Summary for Chapter 11:

In an effort to heal from her heartbreak, Kairi is sent on her own quest to the other worlds. There she meets three new faces and two old ones whom go with her on her quest. After meeting two more of the new Order, Kairi is thrown into her memories to find out why she was picked to wield her keyblade. Reno meets another cloaked figure and a fight emerges. Kairi/Reno, Sora/Riku, Namine/Axel, onesided Roxas/Axel. Warnings--language, minor suggestive language, violence, horror, out of character-ness and crack pairings.

--- --- ---

_**Kingdom Hearts**_

_Kairi Chronicles_

_Keyblades and Boomsticks_

--- --- ---

"Don't be afraid

for you hold the most powerful weapon

that can unlock the door."

_Kingdom Hearts I_

_Station of Serenity_

--- --- ---

e l e v e n

--- --- ---

_Station of Serenity: The Test of Strength of Heart Pt 1_

_--- --- ---_

**W**_hat _are_ Nobodies? What are Somebodies? These questions are mine and mine alone now. I must seek out the answers on my own. I must find the Ansem reports that were lost again. I must, I must..._

Reno looked over at Kairi whom was standing there, watching as she glared off into the distance after Kalxin and her two Organization XIII-mates disappear. His blue orbs looked over at the auburn haired girl who stood there looking into the sky, wondering what would happen next. It seemed as though she was expecting something else. He just stood there, his arms crossing over his chest as he stared at Kairi, leaning against a tree. Rufus and Rude stood behind him a few feet away.

That was when he noticed it.

Kasei swaying.

His eyes widened to see Kairi trying to stand up tall to reassure her friends she was okay. Mickey stood there with a worry as he watched Kairi swayed. Her hands suddenly went to the temples of her head. She looked to be in pain as Reno was there behind her.

"She's exhausted," Rude said.

"I'm okay!" Kairi countered Reno's concerned tone when he asked her if she was alright.

_What are Somebodies?_

A "swoosh" sound washed over the atmosphere around the five. Darkness faded as a slender dark cloaked figure stood there.

Reno glared. He sent a lightning spell at the figure who sent the lightning astray into the trees. A branch fell down to the ground in front of the figure as a gloved hand went to her hood. "I thought we were finished with you guys!" he shouted, pointing his EMR at the figure.

"I know it must be tiring to get contacted by us all... but I came here under a new order from my master," a cool, emotionless voice that sounded even more chilling than Kalxin's spoke up. "And that is to test the bodyguards of the Princess of Kingdom Hearts..."

Reno growled as he held Kairi up.

The figure smiled a small smile as two pale purplish-pink colored orbs glowed under the hood of the slender cloaked figure. Kairi had looked into them, to Reno's dreaded conclusion as he saw Kairi go limp in his arms. He looked at the figure who looked at him aloof, suddenly taking a teleportation step in front of Reno.

"The child must be placed away from the field of battle, _is_ that understood?" came the chilling, feminine voice again. It was deeper than Kalxin's. "I will fight you one on one until I defeat all of you... then I will take Kairi back to The World that Never Was..."

Mickey's eyes widened. "I thought that world..." he started.

"Yes, it was destroyed from your victory with my _last_ master... I was only a simple little Dusk back then... getting promoted to Assasin... Ah... good times... that was until that _Sora_ kid slashed at me... and with all of my absent emotions I discovered my human form..." said the woman as a glove pushed away the hood of her cloak. "I think I shall _thank _the kid, shouldn't I? He was blissfully cute and _simple-minded_."

"Sora did that to you?" Mickey asked. "Turned you into a--"

"No, the kid simply _helped _me achieve the status of a _real_ Organization XIII member... making me... move up to Number Six... after Zexion faded away... into nothingness..." said the female said. "My name is Raxeden... and I have taken up the mission of _destroying_ all the earlier Organization XIII's members _and_ their Somebodies..."

Raxeden had spunky styled reddish-violet, short hair and eyes that neither looked blue, nor looked purple nor did it look indigo. Two poles that looked to be spears in the shape of the Nobody symbol appeared in her hand, outlined in purplish-pink. She smirked at Reno's reactions.

"If you can't feel... then _why_ did you say your _absent_ feelings made you what you are!?" Reno called. "I THOUGHT NOBODIES DON'T HAVE FEELINGS!" With that he conjured a lightning spell and sent it at Raxeden who did not defend herself. He watched as Raxeden smiled a soft smile as the lightning was absorbed into her being. Her inhuman coloured eyes opened at Reno's angered, yet surprised face.

"I won't tell you again... the little Princess must be placed off field... I'm not the type that would endanger the innocents around myself... whom cannot fight for themselves... _unlike_ a _certain Nobody_ I know..." Raxeden said as she twirled her spears sending a purplish lightning bolt down in front of Reno, which got him to leap backwards next to Rufus and Rude. His eyes widened as he looked at the electricity that was his turning into Raxeden's magic. She smirked at him.

'_This will be tough, indeed,_' Reno thought looking at Raxeden. (( Reno is going to hate me now, because I put him against Raxeden... the new Organization XIII's lightning element specialist. 8D; I _love _you, Reno!

Reno: I hate you!

Me: 8D; ))

"Take her, Rude," Reno muttered at Rude, giving Kairi to Rude. "I want you two to get to a spot where I won't hurt Kairi." With that he looked down at the unconscious auburn haired girl. '_Hang in there, Kairi.'_ He grabbed a few locks of long auburn hair and watched as the wind took off with them. He watched as if it was a premonition for the future as he turned from her to go back to his first spot across from Raxeden.

---

_I dreamed I was down in darkness, laying on top of a painted pillar with a princess on top. I looked down to see what looked to be Snow white. I walked around as to see if Sora or Riku were there, but I did not feel any of them with me here. I wondered if maybe they landed somewhere else, and the worst probably hung in the back of my mind._

_Maybe they have not come here?_

_I walked around until I saw a door appeared behind me._

_"This is the door to the beginning, your prelude," said a voice. I looked around to see whom was saying this._

_Nothing._

_I fell to my knees, tears welling up inside of me. Why do bad things happen to me now?! First my friends disappear on me, and then when I saw Sora, I was in some trance that made me disappear in front of him! Then I find myself still stuck on Destiny Islands with no way of going after Sora _or_ Riku and then, when I finally am able to see them, they disappear on me _again_. Xemnas was not finished with them, that was for sure, but I wanted to fight with them._

_I looked around. "The person whom is inside of me... as another me, please tell me these answers," I spoke up. An image of a blonde girl appeared in my head as I finally remembered her. "Namine..." I spoke up._

_"_You will forget me soon,_" was all she said when she left my body to walk towards the door. She put her hand to it. "_Embrace the darkness, embrace the light, brace yourself for the fight, and you will find your key..."

_I opened the door._

_And immediately... I ran from the Heartless that were getting after me._

_"SORA!"_

_---_

"What did you do to Kairi?!" Reno demanded looking over at Raxeden.

"I made her remember..." was all the woman said before she attacked, Reno blocked her with his EMR as she brought her other spear-like weapon at him. His eyes widened as he flipped in the air and away from the woman. His eyes widened as Raxeden appear in back of him. "Her little useless situation in the Station of Serenity..." He heard her continue as she dropped kicked him into the ground. A rather large crater formed as Raxeden landed a little ways from the crater walking up to it. She smirked at him.

"You shouldn't make people remember memories they rather forget!" Reno shouted as he surprised Raxeden by kicking her backwards.

Her eyes widened as she was sent backwards into a tree.

She coughed up red blood that was a shade from black in shades of red.

Reno tossed a small orb into his EMR as he looked at Raxeden. "_And_, what is your mission? Tell me or I will beat it out of you, zo-to..." he said.

"I thought you wouldn't hit a girl, Reno..." said the woman as she looked at him, her weapons re-materializing in her hands.

Reno twirled his EMR around his wrist before catching it and pointed it at Raxeden. "Do I recall you being a girl? You're a Nobody, are you not? And since you _are_ a Nobody, and Nobody do not exist... _then..._ WHY SHOULD I EVEN BOTHER THINKING OF NOT HITTING YOU?!" he shouted, using a water materia orb on her. "NOW TELL ME! Why are you here after all what your little _friends_ went through, zo to?" He watched as Raxeden screamed in pain, and smirked. "That screaming sounds fake, Nobody... _zo-to_..."

His eyes widened as he saw an explosion. His head turned in all directions; left, right, up and down. And then he saw a spear coming near his face, and moved way only to have a scratch form on his cheek. He jumped away as he grinned at Raxeden, wiping the blood trickling down his cheek. "I _knew _your scream was fake, now answer the bloody question, Number Six..." he called as he leapt after Raxeden.

"That water materia took alot out of you, Axel," Raxeden said.

"I have a name as Axel's Somebody, it's Reno, now stop dodging the question!" Reno shouted as he blocked another round of attacks on Raxeden, receiving more scrapes and cuts from her spear-like rods.

"I came here for a mission... and that is to kill _every_ Somebody of the f_irst_ Organization XIII, because they might team up with the likes of you!" Raxeden shouted as she sent an electric wave at Reno whom quickly put in an empty lightning materia and absorbed the attack. He grinned.

"You're stupid, hun. I am another lightning specialist," he said as he flipped down smirking at something above him. "As well as an explosionist!"

Raxeden looked in back him, her eyes widened. "WHAT?!"

Reno leapt back from the area as he grinned at the explosion. "BAN!" he called, excitedly. "Though, I doubt that would finish you off!"

"It didn't..." said a voice.

There was Raxeden, without any scratch on her except for some dried blood from the corner of her mouth. She smiled as she leapt down at top speed at him, her short, purplish hair flying in the wind as she attacked him.

"Shit!" Reno cursed as he blocked Raxeden with his EMR, before hitting the ground in another crater.

Reno cast an attack as he spotted Raxeden again, going at him again. He was lying on the ground as he watched his spell taking effect. A wall of aura came around Raxeden as a shock wave traveld into another pannel of a pyramid-like, aura case about the Nobody.

"Caught ya..." Reno said, winking.

---

To be continued...

Sorry, it was so short... D:


	12. Don't Be Afraid

Kingdom Hearts

**_Kairi Chronicles_**

Keyblades and Boomsticks

xXx

Author's Note:

Met those two.  Kairi and Reno.  They're awesome… though I wished I wasn't so shy… .

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Final Fantasy.  The new wannabe Organization XIII and their Somebodies are mine.

Yes, I am back… bringing you another cliffhanger.

XXx

Door Number 12 Don't Be Afraid

"But don't be afraid

your heart is the mightiest weapon of all

Remember, you are the one who will open to

The light."

Kingdom Hearts 1

© Square Enix/Disney

            Kairi ran away from the heartless as she focused on the surroundings around her.  She could not escape, that was for sure.  They surrounded her.  The auburn haired girl watched as the heartless bounced around her.  She knew the answer to their defeat but as she tried summoning it as Riku did, she could not make the flower-covered keyblade come to her.  She bit her bottom lip as she watched a small figure with a small smile on its face looking back at her.

            "Let's see how strong you are, little princess," said a female's voice as snapped her fingers.

            Kairi watched in horror as the heartless jumped at her, covering her in a second.  She screamed.

            The girl figure walked up to find Kairi looking at her in horror.

            "An organization member?" Kairi exclaimed.

            The girl figure grinned, evilly.

            "The unofficial number… fourteen… better than that Number 12, Larxene," said the girl.  "Now, why don't you summon your little keyblade so I can see how the Kingdom Hearts princess deals with her enemies, or do you need your two knights who happen to be lovers save you?  You're nothing but a burden for those two…"

            Kairi closed her eyes shut, hard.  "I know I was… but that doesn't mean… I know Sora loves Riku… I never would come between them!  But…" Kairi started.  Kairi bit her lip as she struggled against the Heartless that covered her.

            "Trying to fight back?" Number 14 asked.  "What would you do if you found out a little secret?"

            Kairi threw a Heartless off of her as she kicked them off of her.  She really was getting mad.  She picked one up as she looked at it in contempt.  "Could someone please show me how to summon my keyblade?" she asked as she looked up.  "Cause someone is _really_ not helping me right now!  And it's _you_ Number 14 who is in my way!"

            Number 14 blinked.

            Kairi watched as a key-like sword covered in flowers appeared in her hand.  She smiled at it as she poked the Heartless in her hand with it and watched as the heart disappeared from it.  She turned to Number 14.  "You're getting on my nerves… when I could be helping other people instead of sleeping!" she shouted.  "And remembering this stupid place!"

            Number 14's eyes widened as she watched Kairi running at her with the keyblade, striking at the Heartless.  "You leave me no choice but to attack you!" she shouted as she strikes again at Number 14 jumped to a higher platform as she watched Kairi.

            "You… you annoying princess!  You could show some manners!" Number 14 shouted as she disappeared.

            Kairi stood there as she looked up at the platform looking in back of her at the stairs slowly coming up to another platform.

            "_Come, Kairi, this way_," said a voice to Kairi that sounded soft.

            "Namine?" Kairi questioned as she ran to the stairs and going up them.

            Dusks appeared in front of Kairi, as Namine appeared across from Namine.  "Things will only become harder, Kairi.  The Shadows you saw earlier and Number 14 … they are old enemies.  These are old enemies too.  Shadows are formed when a heart that is overtaken by the Darkness and is stolen.  Shadows are the basic level of the Heartless.  Dusks are the basic level of Nobodies.  Number 14 is a Nobody of Organization XIII that controls the lesser Nobodies.  As you know, I am a Nobody, but I was born from your heart and Sora's memories.  I control the memories and I am sorry to cause you damage earlier, but you must remember why you became a keyblade master.  Nobodies result when a strong-willed person's heart is taken away from a body.  The shells become just as you see the Nobodies.  Only the strongest retain a human form," Namine said.

            Kairi watched as Namine disappeared in the Darkness.  "I will see you again soon," she said.

            Kairi's eyes widened.  "Namine!  Wait, Namine!" she turned as she looked at the Dusks around her.  "Blast it."  She ran towards them with her keyblade braced for fighting.  "DIE!"

            Kairi flipped up as she finished off the Nobody and watched the stairwell.  Sora and Riku appeared smiling at her as they faded away.  Kairi smiled, feeling a bit homesick, and ran up the stairs.  'I will become stronger for them,' she thought as she ran up the stairs.  'I will become a better person.'

            Kairi came to a stop as she looked down at her shadow that was elongating.  She heard another voice that sounded out of character for Namine.  It sounded evil for Namine to muster.  "Don't forget that you're also one that can easily be overtaken by the Darkness.  You hold the key to light, but you also hold the key to Darkness.  You are the princess of Kingdom Hearts after all."

            Kairi growled as her shadow turned into a feminine Heartless monster.  The figure that looked like Namine turned bigger into a feminine Nobody.  Kairi stepped back some steps as she looked up at the two figures.

            _Don't be afraid…because you hold the key…princess…_

Kairi closed her eyes as she bit her lip.

            _"I thought we would fade into darkness, Roxas…"_

_            "We didn't, Namine, we joined our Somebodies in the fight against evil."_

_            "I suppose we did."_

'The Nobodies… Organization XIII, Namine… and Roxas…' Kairi thought as images filled her head.

Kairi sighed.  "Because of what they are… they suffered… for us… sacrificing their non-existence for us…"

            _"Axel… if he had a heart, wanted to apologize to you… for kidnapping you…"_

_            "I won't let you hurt my friend, Kairi!"_

_            "You leave Kairi alone!"_

'Sora…' Kairi thought.

            _"Did you find Kairi or Riku yet?"_

_            "We'll help you!"_

_            "Don't forget the light, boy."_

Images of Sora's friends; Yuffie, Leon, Cid, Merlin, Cloud, Tifa and Aerith appeared in Kairi's head as she braced herself.

            _"I wanted to rescue Kairi…in my own way."_

_            "Here Kairi, it's a keyblade."_

_            "Maybe I can have Kairi instead of you, Sora."_

'Riku…' Kairi thought as she added Riku to the group of people she loved most.  Even to those that were forgotten.

            _"I will sacrifice myself so that the worlds will be safe from this threat."_

'Ansem…'

            _"You must have faith in us…"_

'Mickey…'

            Images of those she loved appeared in her head.

            _"You're strong, Kairi.  Don't waste it…"_

_            "You are important to us…the Turks…"_

            "Hey, princess…let's go…"

Kairi smiled as she watched Reno, Rufus and Rude stand with her loved ones.

            "They're all important to you, aren't they?" asked a voice behind her.

            Kairi was going to turn her head back.  "Namine?"

            "Don't turn, we need to … train after this… this battle isn't like the one Sora and Riku went on… this time… you will … know what true pain and love is.  What true faith in your friends is like, what you must learn, Kairi, is that you are not a burden to them; Riku and Sora.  You shaped them as they shaped you.  The people around you helped shaped you so far.  Look at them, think of them, even the ones forgotten… and look inside of yourself.  You are beloved… our princess… with the power of the other princesses… and yourself, you can save the world… with the keyblades you have, you can save the worlds," said Namine's voice.  "You are my Somebody, so prove how strong you are to me…"

            Kairi watched the figures that were somehow frozen in time.

            "No matter how much pain you experience, think of those that are important to you and think of what they would say to make you strong," Namine's voice said as a keyblade of white, blue and gold appeared in the figure's hand.

            'Namine has a keyblade too?' Kairi thought.  She smiled.  "I'm ready," she said, as the monsters seemed to move again, going in for the attack.

            '_Kairi… KAIRI!!  HANG IN THERE'_

The image of a worried Reno popped in Kairi's head as she watched the figure in the air.

            The white figure appeared to jump beckoning Kairi to jump towards her.  Kairi did so, as she was thrust into the air, landing on one of the figure's two keyblades, getting launched at the two monsters.  With a strike, Kairi had just hit their heads.  Kairi landed on the shoulder of the Heartless creature.  The other creature sported the white figure.

            "Let's work together… I'll defeat the Nobody and you…" started the white-cladded figure.

            Kairi smiled.  "The Heartless, I will defeat the Heartless," she said.

            They both jumped, their keyblades braced for battle.

xXx

            "She seems to be doing well," Rufus said as he looked at Rude, holding her.  "Though, we have a bigger problem."

            "What about my job?" Rude asked Rufus, looking over at him out of the corner of his eye.  He looked at the Dusks about them.

            "Just… leave her to me," Rufus said, as Rude complied, letting Rufus carry the unconscious Kairi.

            The Dusks started attacking as Rude tried getting to them all, but he was getting beaten in the process.  Rude dodged one, but missed another one, until he looked as if he was done for.

            A keyblade appeared out of nowhere, getting thrown like a boomerang as it destroyed a Nobody.  A blonde girl with green eyes caught the keyblade; two strands of hair fell in her face.  The rest was slicked back.  She seemed to catch the interest of Rufus, but she ignored the blonde male (or orange haired like in the game?).  Rufus noted the electricity that came off the keyblade as the woman touched it, with a hand glove.  Her body suit slash armor glowed in the sunlight as the wind started to strengthen.

            "The name is Relena… the Lightning Nymph," said the female.  "Larxene called me here to help you guys out… maybe the bitch was atoning for her sins?"

            Rude winced at the curse word.  'Why would this woman curse … in front of a younger girl?' he thought.

            Rufus seemed to smile.

            Relena jumped as she landed near the boys.  "Okay, the skill used here is called Reverse… all keybladers seem to miraculously know this skill after watching another deal with these pieces of trash," Relena said.  She grinned at the boys.  "So, bring out your inner shines and get to it boys."

            (What is Rufus' summoning?  ;; I forgot… And what element is the panther?  Oh yeah, you know that song on the soundtrack for Kingdom Hearts called "Working Together"?  Think of that song playing through the last of Kairi's POV and into Rude and Rufus' POVs.  )

            Rufus brought out a gun, carrying Kairi in his arms.  "Good, despite being Reno's boss, he would still kill me if anything happens to Kairi," he said with an amused smile.

            Rude nodded.  "I concur," he said, tightening his gloves, looking at the Dusks with a threatening look on his face.  His sunglasses hid his eyes.

            Relena smirked.  "Then, let's beat these guys up and find your other party members," she said.

            Rufus looked over at Rude.  "By the way, where is King Mickey?  He did tell us he's going somewhere, right?" he asked.

            Rude nodded.  "I don't know where he went…"

            "Don't even think of starting the fun without me," Mickey's voice called as King Mickey came with his keyblade.

            Rufus smirked.  "Of course not, your majesty," he said.

            "Now that we're all here, let's beat these guys up, and see what Raxeden is doing to your friend.  I don't have time for explanations right now.  We need to meet up with Lumaria (Yeah, you heard me right, Lumaria…) and fast," Relena said as electricity whirled about her keyblade.

            Rude, Rufus and King Mickey watched in horror as a cloaked Organization XIII member, Number 12 stood in place of the blonde woman.  With that the woman, that reverted back to Relena rushed at the Dusks.

            "Did you see that?" Rufus asked.

            Mickey nodded.  "Let's go…"

            Rufus nodded as he summoned his panther summon to the battlefield…

XXx

            "Get me out of here!" shouted Raxeden.

            Reno sighed as he lazily layback looking up at the clouds, catching his breath.  "Nope."

            "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!" shouted Raxeden.

            "All the more not to let you out," Reno said as he stretched, easing himself to sit up and pop out a potion from his jacket pocket.  His ice-blue orbs narrowed at Raxeden's nether colored eyes.  "You're so not my type, woman…"

            "And you were never mine… at all…" Raxeden snapped.

            "Che…"

            "So what is your type?"

            "In truth… I think someone like Kairi is my type…" Reno said.  "But she's a princess so she's kinda… untouchable…"

            "Hmmmm… you're going to have a tough time with that," Raxeden said as she sat down in the pyramid.

            "What are you doing?" Reno asked.

            "Oh, nothinggggg…" replied the new Number 6 with a grin.

            Reno sighed.  "Don't tell me I have to drink the potion and fight you again, you lousy thorn in my side," he said getting up, and checking for another mako ball.

            "I guess so… cause one of my friends will be here any minute to free me so I could take my anger out on you…" Raxeden said as she looked over at a man that Reno saw before.

            "Xiel…" Reno's eyes narrowed.

            "No," said the male as he looked at Reno.  "The number is eleven… I am …Merlexir."

            Another voice spoke up.  "Good, Relena reached the others before they were even more in trouble."

            Reno turned to see a pink haired male standing there with a weird looking keyblade that looked like a scythe.  "Who are you?" he asked.

            "Some girl wanted me to help this princess and her knights with some new Organization XIII and my Nobody complied," said a man in pinks, greens and blacks.  His greenish eyes looked over at Reno.  His Nobody, poked out next to the newcomer.  "Marluxia actually complied… the name is Lumaria… I'll help you with this weed…"

            Reno merely sweatdropped as he looked at the man's entire keyblade.

            "You must be kidding me…"

            xxx

            I tried to be funny, but I think I failed.

            Anyways, so yeah, the old Organization XIII has not quite died, neither has Zack, Renoa or any other Final Fantasy character that I know of to fit here… so what world do you think these guys are in?  I don't recall.

            So many things happened… during my … erm… five-month unsure hiatus status.  However, I'm okay now.  Well, I better be.  So, anyways, I started drawing some new outfits of Kairi and Namine for the fanfiction.  I haven't done Riku or Sora's yet, but I shall.  Oh, yeah, they just arrived in another world.

            You will see which one, cause there will plenty more.  I will just say it's a new world that should have been added.

            I will need help for another world, if you want to help out with one of the new worlds and do not mind semi-spoilers email me.

            Thank you for your patience.  I love you all.  Beta readers allowed.  Flames are allowed too.  I know I have sporked way too many times, but I don't really care.

            I will be fixing up the Kairi part of this fanfiction as soon as my brain is fully functioning.


End file.
